Mainly Zelink
by Religion0
Summary: Legend of Zelda one-shots. They mainly have focus on Zelink through all times, but can be about anything else. /Early chapters undergoing revision/
1. Zelink 1

**I watched a lot of Zelink lately, sue me. Disclaimers are for us poor people who can't own Zelda, so please, pity us.**

Zelda lowered her head, her ears drooping sadly. "Why?" she asked quietly.

"Zelda!" Link snapped, grabbing her shoulders tightly. "Stop complaining! You're not coming along! It's too dangerous."

"Dangerous?" she laughed feebly. "I am just as dangerous as you are." She stopped supporting her head, hair falling into her face.

"Zelda…" he growled warningly. "Stop behaving like that."

"Or what?" she asked bitterly, turning her head. "You'll pack me in cotton?"

"No, I'll tie you to the chair." He grabbed her chin and stared straight into her jaded eyes. "Zelda, I will not put you in any kind of danger. First of all, you're absolutely essential, secondly…" he broke off a second and stared into her obliging eyes. "I love you. I'd die if you weren't there for me."

A sad smile once again settled on the young princess lips. "That may be true, but it also works the other way around, you know that. Without you, I won't be able to do anyone any good." Her head drooped again. "I've started doubting we can do this, Link… but it's impossible to quit."

"Zelda… if our enemies get here… I want you to give in. I don't want you to die."

"If they've somehow managed to get here, and everyone else has succeeded in keeping me from suicide, I will."

Link sighed, then pressed his lips to her brow. "What's happened to you? You're so… frozen. What happened to my princess?"

"She… had to… start thinking." Zelda's eyes glazed over as a look of bittersweet regret washed over her fine features. "I'm afraid she's gone."

"No she's not." Link whispered lovingly, his mood doing a complete turn around. "She's merely hiding. You should let her out." He leaned his brow against hers. "Please…"

"…" Zelda looked down and shook her head sadly. "You don't truly want her back." It was hard to hear her voice. She shook her head again and moved away from him. "I know you don't. You know she would fight to come with you." Zelda shook her head, the tears in her eyes barely restrained. "In the end, I would end up like this again."

"Zelda…" Link sighed, allowing his hands to fall to his sides. "Zelda… you…" Link stopped, he would just get angry again. "Just take care of yourself." With that said, he turned, grabbed his bag, and left.

Zelda looked at the closed door for a few minutes, then she sat at the bed. If anyone from her past had looked at her then, they would have gotten the biggest shock of their lives; Zelda's eyes were dead. It looked as though nothing would bring her out of the pit of darkness she had fallen into.

But, quite suddenly, a small sparkle of something appeared in her eyes and a small smile appeared on her lips.

"So much for that," she muttered, opening the locks of the cape. When the heavy cloak fell to the floor, it revealed the princess standing in a classical sheikah-scout outfit.

A classical male sheikah-scout outfit. "Link just ought to know how lucky he is." Zelda grimaced as her chest, once again, told her that it did not like being confined. "How did my ancestor endure this for seven years? And a mask too? Great!" The princess shook her head irritated. She was very well aware of the sudden change in personality she had undergone.

* * *

"Who are you?" Link's eyes narrowed as he stared pointedly at the stranger who had saved him.

"Sheik," the shadow reported.

"Sheik? Zelda, get out here!"

"Who?" Zelda tried, just in case it was a trick.

"You. I know it's you, Zel. Get out here and tell me what you're doing here." Link started forward.

Zelda pulled off the hood, but stood her ground. "How did you… Mmph?" It is very difficult to talk when somebody is kissing you passionately.

"Thank you," he whispered gently, tracing one of her cheekbones.

"How did you know it was me?" she asked again, thoroughly confused.

"'Sheik' was a dead give-away," he laughed. "Not many know of that story." He tugged and smoothed her hair until it sat better. "And those are all connected to the royal family in some way or another."

"You're right, I should have chosen a less obvious name." Zelda stuck her chin out thoughtfully. "Will you let me come now?"

Link laughed mildly and pulled the princess into a loving embrace. "Sure, I couldn't keep you locked up in the castle after this anyway. But," he said raising a hand. "You have to tell me what you did to your chest."

Zelda looked surprised up at him for some time, then down at herself and back up before the words sank in. "Link!" she cried, blushing. "What kind of question is that?"

"What? I'm curious! It's not like I really can find out on my own." he huffed.

"Completely ignoring the fact that you just asked a question that marks you as a pervert?" Zelda cocked an eyebrow.

"Yup!" Link's ears rose enthusiastically, this was shortly followed by a burst of laughter when he saw her flabbergasted expression. "Come on. What did you do? There's only a few ways I can find out; either you answer me, I rip off your shirt, or I'll attack you in your sleep and tie you to a chair so as to try some theories better. So, what will it be?"

"You actually plan to do any of that?"

"Yes, unless you answer me." He smirked evilly.

"You…" Zelda broke off with a groan. "You want me to believe you honestly can't think of anything?"

"Yes." Link nodded, he really didn't have any idea. … So much for being smart.

"Well then," Zelda squared her shoulders. "I will tell you, but only if you can catch me!" And so she started running, soon being followed by Link. He caught her.

**This should have been far more angsty than it was. Oh, well… I suppose it is good enough.**

**Please review and tell me. I promise that there will be an angsty chapter… unless you don't want one?**

**On another note… try reading Fortitude by Ingie, it's really good.**


	2. Zelink 2

**Ah… let's see what this contains…**

I do not own the Legend of Zelda series… stupid Nintendo…

Link screamed like a little girl. He did, truly. … Zelda laughed her head off… I sometimes have a hard time believing she's a queen.

I wafted my ears a bit, unsure of what emotion to display. I tilted my head and shifted my gaze from the queen on the grass to the hero being chased by cuckoos and screaming like a girl far younger than when we first met.

"Oh my… AHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Zelda tried, and failed, to compose herself.

I shook my head, silly youngster, I think I'll trot off to take a nip of some of that grass over there.

"Link… ahaha… are you okay?" Zelda finally managed to gasp, standing on all four.

"No!" came the instant reply.

Zelda's head snapped up, only to be immediately seated on the ground, as the queen almost choked on her laughter. "Link! How is it that you _look_?" she cried, still trying to stop laughing… though she failed miserably.

"Very funny!" Link huffed.

"So true!" Zelda laughed, rolling on the grass and kicking the air in her cramps of laughter. "Oh my…!"

Link proceeded to pout, not realizing he had enough feathers on his body so as to make a cuckoo costume if he wanted. An idea formed in his mind, and he swiftly rose to fulfil it.

"Hey, Zelda…" he cooed, catching the queens attention… long enough for her to break down laughing once more. Link scowled for just a moment, then somehow picked her up and holding him tightly against his own body.

"Link!" the queen squealed. "Your feathers! They tickle!"

"All part of the plan, dear one." he said, knowing just how ticklish she was.

"You're mean!" Zelda gasped, those words being the last she managed for some time yet.

The pure fact that she squirmed provided far more tickling than if she had kept still, seeing as now feathers constantly met bare skin. Link, finally pitying the poor woman, let go.

"You… you mean, very mean person!" Zelda laughed, still on the ground. "You deserved to be attacked by cuckoos!"

"Then again, if I hadn't been, I wouldn't have tickled you." Link smiled sweetly as he seated himself beside her.

Zelda, flat on her back and breathing hard, turned her head to look up at him. "So I should really blame the cuckoos?"

"Yeah, or yourself. I wouldn't have tickled you if you hadn't laughed."

"So it's the cuckoos fault. If they hadn't attacked you, I wouldn't have laughed." Zelda looked thoughtfully up at the perfectly blue sky. "It's quite beautiful, isn't it?"

"Hm-mm…"

They lay there for some time, neither saying a word nor moving more than it took breathing.

"Zelda?" Link finally inquired.

He got no answer.

Link sat up… only to discover that the princess was gone. "Zel, where are you?"

No answer.

"Zelda?" Link rose and turned around.

"Gotcha!" somebody shouted as she torpedoed into his stomach.

When Link's head cleared, he saw a very smug Zelda sitting across his middle. "If you were a dog," he said, "you'd be wagging your tail."

"Good thing I'm not a dog, though." she purred.

"Nah. If you were an animal, you'd probably rather be a ca… ha… at…" Link stopped when he noticed just how close the queen of Hyrule's lips where to his own. "Zelda?" he asked slowly, turning scarlet in a second. "Wha-what are you do… Mmph?"

Zelda slowly sat back up, leaving the hero very red-faced and with a dilemma. He wanted to tilt her off so he could scurry off to a safe distance and contemplate what had just happened; but he also wanted badly to pull her back down and maybe… tip her over…? Even the want made him blush more profusely than before.

"Link, we should head back now." Zelda chirped.

Link smiled through the fog in his mind. "Okay, princess."

Zelda tilted her head and frowned. "Link, you're a few years late with that. I haven't been a princess in two years."

"Oh?" Link said, sounding every inch as smart as he felt at the moment… actually, he probably sounded smarter…

"Hello? Daydreaming?"

Link shook his head. "Let's just get back… Zelda, I can't move with you sitting there."

"Sorry." Zelda instantly moved.

****

(Hums) Hm… the ending was kinda… odd? Review people, the next one will be up sooner.

… Hopefully…


	3. Hooved Hatred

****

This one is this story's first non-Zelink, though I might imply something. I own nothing.

"What are you doing here?" I hissed, glaring up at his arrogant, black head. "You're not welcome."

"Like I would ever set my hooves on this ground if I had a choice." he snorted. "My master is the lord of these lands, and he bade me to go here."

"You could have denied him!" I snapped.

"You naïve foal, you don't know what you're talking about." he raised his head further, turning it just a tad so he would see me out of only one arrogant eye. "And with your attitude problem, nor will you ever."

"I have no more attitude than you have! You will only let that fat slob you call master ride you!"

"Silence! Mares should know their place!" he reared and tried to kick me with one of his front hooves. Of course, he missed.

"I should know my place?" I laughed while avoiding his attacks. "I already do! My place is with a hoof embedded into your backside!"

For a moment, his eyes glinted red; then it was gone and he was back on the ground, a cunning hint to his whole posture. "Really?" he purred, slowly walking towards me.

"Really." I said firmly.

"Hm…" he smirked a sly smirk. "I highly doubt you can actually do that, little foal."

"Bite me!" I snapped, full well expecting him to do just that.

I was very much surprised when he instead leaned forward to nibble at my neck like a good friend.

"What are you doing?" I asked disgusted.

"Just what you told me to." he purred, moving around a bit so he stood more beside me than before me.

I jerked away from him, wrinkling my muzzle in disdain. "You are the most disgusting creature I have ever met."

He looked far too satisfied for my liking. "You flatter me…" he paused, clearly trying to dramatise the moment. "… Epona…"

I jerked. How did he know my name?! I started backing away from him.

"Epona?" he mused aloud, following me. "What a nice name. If I'm not much mistaken, it's the name of a Goddess of old… how…" his eyes wandered across my body, making me feel dirty.

My backside had a sudden meeting with the wall of the stable and barn, trapping me quite effectively in a corner.

"… Befitting…" he breathed into my ear.

"Zalthorn!" a harsh male voice roared. "Get your lazy rump over here!"

"Tch!" Zalthorn snorted, turning his head irritated. "That idiot." he grumbled, then returned his gaze to me. "I'll just return later to finish off…"

"ZALTHORN!" Ganondorf roared again, probably scaring some of the other horses and all the cuckoos… stupid birdbrains.

Said stallion twitched. "Mark my words, little mare, I will return." he then licked my cheek and galloped away before I could retort.

"What a bastard." I growled.

"Bastard?" an incredulous female voice gasped. I recognized the voice as coming from the too-fine-for-anything-but-purebloods-but-still-nice Sacra. "He's the epitome of Gerudo horse-breeding, and they know one thing or another 'bout horses." she nodded enthusiastically. "It would be an honour to bear his foals!"

"I'm not going to have any foals if the sire makes me feel sick and filthy whenever he even looks at me!" I snapped, my ears flattening. "I'd rather die!"

"'Pona!" she gasped horrified. "How can you say such a thing?"

"I just put the right words together." I stamped a hind hoof, the horse equivalent of a human shrug.

"He might just take you up on that offer! Gerudo horses are swift to anger." she shifted closer. "Don't be an idiot, 'Pona. You're the finest horse bred on this ranch and he's the finest horse bred in the dessert. Do you have any idea how magnificent your children would be?"

"You sound like an arrogant horse-owner, one that only cares about how many money he can get from selling the colts." with this said, I trotted off.

* * *

I stared after the flame-coloured mare with deep envy and just a hint of… pity? Yes, pity.

Envy because… she was much finer than me and had just been courted by the probably finest stallion to ever enter Hyrule.

And pity… and pity because she was very lonely. I could see it in her eyes. She loved company and attention, but had been forced to adapt the personality of a loner.

I shook my head and moved away from the spot that everyone else had left. Better not to think too much about it.

****

Okay, there was no Zelink.

On a whole other note, Zalthorn is pretty much the word thorn after the… word Zal.

So, you all know how it goes. You press the pretty button and write your thoughts, and I update faster than if you didn't. Have a nice day!


	4. TetraxLink

****

And we continue… I do not own Legend of Zelda.

Link woke up to the familiar feel of being on a ship. He yawned and stretched, his eyes mere slits that he could barely see out of. What he saw, after he had registered what it was, made him jump, pull up the covers, and squeal like a little girl.

Tetra blinked good-humouredly. "Good morning, Sleeping Hero." she said enthusiastically, patting his head.

"Tetra!" he yelped, his face turning a colour similar to a cherry within the fraction of a second. "Wh-what are you doing in my room?!"

"Good question!" she beamed at him, making him question her sugar-level. "I was contemplating jumping on your stomach, but then you woke up."

"Tetra," he gulped nervously. "You… you do realize that I'm not… clothed, right?"

"Of course I know!" she waved a hand dismissively. "What did you think I passed the time with?"

"Tetra!!" he turned so red that it bordered purple. "What…" he was cut off by the girl laughing her guts out on the floor.

"You-you actually BELIEVED _that_? Oh my Goddesses!" she laughed.

"So you didn't…" Link had to stop himself from jumping out of bed and punishing the princess in one way or another… do I even have to write that he failed at that one simple task. "HOW could you say something like that?!" he roared whilst shaking her back and forth with a firm grip on her upper arms… he was very annoyed when she simply collapsed into his bare chest, shaking with laughter.

Especially when he remembered that he was still stark-naked… which he didn't until after some time, so I'll write what happened in the mean time.

"Tetra, what's so funny?!" he growled, not making her stop laughing in the least, she actually started choking soundlessly. "TETRA!" he roared, loud enough for the other pirates to hear… they all smiled knowingly and winked at each other. "What's so damn funny?"

"You… giggle… still haven't noticed that you're missing something?" she had to lean her brow against his chest so as to not fall to the floor with in her suffocating laughter.

"Missing…" for a moment he feared that she had stolen something from him. That's when he noticed. "Zelda!" he yelped, and dove under the covers, leaving the pirate to clutch her gut with tears streaking down the side of her face. "Wha-how did you make me _do_ that?"

Tetra laughed on for a few more minutes before she retorted giggling, then snickering, and then, finally, silence. "Simple, I annoyed you." she rose to her feet, dusting herself off. "And if it is of any comfort, I didn't see anything." she stretched, yawned most catlike, winked, and plopped down into the nearest chair… atop his clothes. "Do you know how long we've known each other?" she inquired.

"About… two years." he said, picking his words carefully.

"And do you know how old we are now?"

"We're both fourteen, Tetra, though I'm three weeks older than you…"

"And three weeks taller too." she ended his sentence for him. "I know." she fell silent.

"What's up, Tetra? It's no one's birthday for some time to come." he was about to put a hand on her shoulder, when she held up a hand to stop him.

"As I said before, I didn't see anything, and I'd like to keep it that way for a few years to come." she looked completely unfazed by this statement, as though she hadn't realized she had even thought it. "Fourteen…" she whispered almost wistfully. "Two years…"

"Captain?" Link inquired.

Tetra shook herself back to reality and smiled sweetly at the youth. "It's nothing, Link." she rose and stretched once more. "See you later, Hero." she winked and left his cabin.

"What's up with her?" Link asked the empty room, then yelped as Tetra materialized in the doorway.

"By the way," she said happily before walking over to stand beside his bed. "There was something I forgot to do." she then leaned down and brushed her lips against his, sending a jolt of electricity down his spine.

As she left, she waved a hand so that it could only be seen over her shoulder. "See ya!"

Link sat, stark-naked on his bed, red in the face and blabbering nonsense.

Tetra chuckled, it was so much fun to confuse the little sweetheart. She was going to do something about that 'saw nothing' in a few years, though, she had to.

****

So, what did you think? Review, please.

Oh, and can somebody tell me how you're supposed to defeat Bellum's first stadium in PH? I'm supposed to draw an hourglass, but I can't figure out where or how. Is something wrong with my DS or am I supposed to have something before I can draw? Please people, GameSpot couldn't help me! Pleeeeeeaaaasssseee!


	5. First Angst

****

Warning: angsty. Maybe not all that much, maybe a lot.

I do not own Zelda.

Her composure was just as regal as when in full court, though her clothes had changed. A midnight blue gown was covered by a dark cloak, her blonde hair completely unconfined and just slightly messy. She didn't care.

A miniscule, empty smile played on her lips, soon followed by the last sound expected uttered by the princess at this time: laughter.

She soon collapsed, her hands covering her face as tears streamed out off her eyes. She choked one single word: "Why?"

The tomb stood before impassively before the distressed girl, the gold-inlaid letters illuminated by the torches high on either side of the wall.

"Why?" the choked sound came again, though louder than before. "Why did you…?" she was unable to finish the sentence.

Soft steps, almost to soft to be caught by mortal, stopped. The night-wanderer surveyed the barely adult woman sitting on the ground, her composure completely lost.

"I'm sorry." he breathed, not wanting to have her hear his hearts final words to her. "But you are not alone." he turned to leave again, when something caught his eye; his tomb.

"…" he looked down at the girl again. "… I'm sorry, I never treated you the way you deserve to be treated. Please, don't waste your precious tears on me…" he then turned to leave for real this time.

"Zelda?" a soft voice caught the princess ears, she did not turn. "Zelda…" strong arms lifted her into a stronger embrace. "Let's get you to a safer place… little sister."

The tear marks never fully left her cheeks.

****

(Crying.) First angst, very short, no real romance. Just tell me what you think while I go off to write something happy! (Runs away.) I'm so sorry, Zelda! I'm so sorry…


	6. Zelink 3

**Ottofan, you asked what Zelda did to her breast in chapter two, and you also requested that the answer came in a chapter. (Sorry for the long wait!) **

**To put it simple, she took some bandages and wrapped tightly around her chest. It's rather painful, but it's been done before. Ever watched 'Mulan'? If the story about her is true, then she did that too.**

**Now, let's get the story going.**

Zelda looked up from her writings when she heard the door close hurriedly. A very red Link had entered and was standing with his back against the solid mahogany.

"Link?" the queen blinked confused. "What are you doing in my room?"

"Fleeing." He wheezed, obviously out of breath. "From rabid fangirls."

"Why my room?" she asked again.

"Because that was the only place I could think of." His eyes were wide, with fear.

"Link, don't tell me you are afraid of a bunch of over enthusiastic teenage girls."

"Okay, I won't. but it's still true." He turned his head and laid his ear against the door. "Can you lock this thing?"

"That would be a bad idea." Zelda buried her head in her hands. "It's bad enough that you are in my rooms, I don't need it locked."

"Maybe you don't, but I do… hey, it is possible to lock it? Sweet!"

"The goddesses hates me." Zelda decided after a few seconds of silence.

"There, all done." Link said, sounding immensely proud of himself.

"Link," the young queen sighed. "It took you one minute to figure out how to turn the lock. And I repeat, why are you in my room?"

"Because it was closer than my room."

"Oh goddesses." She groaned. "Link, I for some reason thought you were smarter than that."

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing, how long do you have to seek shelter in here?"

"For a few hours at most and an hour at least, why?"

"Are your fan club right outside the door?"

"Yeah, I think so." He frowned slightly. "And they can probably hear everything we say."

"Oh, it's just peachy." She grumbled. "What do they expect? For us to declare our undying love for one another?!"

A wail was heard outside the door, quickly followed by some crying.

"Apparently not." Zelda arched an eyebrow, chuckling shortly after. "But that was funny."

"You're a very mean queen."

"Why are you blushing?"

Link flushed an even deeper red. "Uh…"

"Never mind." She waved her hand dismissively, grinning slightly. "Though I must admit you look quite handsome on your way out the window." She winked merrily.

A gasp was heard from outside the door, soon followed by the sound of a lot of people hurrying away.

"I don't know about you, Link, but I'm having the time of my life!" the queen grinned wickedly.

"Oh, not just yet." Link returned Zelda's grin with one of his own. "Soon, you will, though."

"Link?" the young Hyrulian queen frowned puzzled. "What are you doing?"

"Oh, nothing special." He purred, rather loudly. He mentally checked that the window was open, and was affirmed that they're conversation could still be heard by a few gasps and some weeping.

"Link, you are planning something. What is it?"

"Your majesty, I am shocked." Now he was leaning over her desk, his face mere inches from hers. The puzzled expression on her face almost made him laugh; though he didn't laugh, he did blurt out something he'd rather not have. "You look so cute." He chuckled.

"Beg pardon? Link, please step away a few steps."

Link looked like he considered it for a few moments, then he grinned. "Nope."

"Wha… mmgph?" and that was the last thing she said for quite some time.

A few more of the fangirls had guessed what was going on and had fled.

"Why did you do that?" Zelda asked, putting a few fingers on her lips subconsciously.

"I thought I clarified that already." The hero replied with a grin. "Besides, that was quite an enjoyable bonus."

"Link?"

"Yeah?"

"Why my room?"

"Uh… thought I'd clarified that already."

"No, you haven't." Zelda's expression changed from one of wonder to one of irritation. "Why my room?"

"Good books?" Link suggested.

"Try again."

"Wait a second, you know why I'm here?!"

"Yup." Zelda leaned back in her seat, a smile on her lips.

Link stared at her. "Okay, I came for you." He murmured.

A few wails could be heard.

Zelda grumbled something and wandered over to the window. "Get a life!" she yelled at the few remaining girls. "Besides, he's not yours."

One of the girls looked up at her, and started laughing. "Some of us knows that, we simply wanted to finally get the two of you to kiss." She winked playfully. "Now, go back to your boyfriend."

"He's not…" Zelda blurted, before she froze when an arm snaked around her waist from behind and haled her into the room again.

"I'm not what?" he asked teasingly, kissing her lightly.

"Nothing, though you are the most annoying guy I've ever met."

"Nah, what can I do?" then he kissed her for the third time, though not quite as light as the other times.

"That's a pretty good start." She whispered.

**So, what do you think? Review, please.**


	7. Zelink 4

**A new day, a new chapter. I own nothing.**

Link, in all his green glory, stroke a fairly ridiculous pose as he was trying to get the poor seagull to let go of his breakfast and swearing at it.

Tetra, of course, laughed hysterically.

"You're not any help!" Link yelled, still pulling at the bowl of porridge.

"Leave the poor bird alone, Link." She tried to get to her feet. "You can always get a new portion."

"But…" and then he made the most adorable puppy-face.

"Oh goodness." Tetra sighed; she hated it when he did that. "Link, you look like a girl that just started in school."

"Hey!" he instantly started pouting.

"You're not helping matters." At least he stopped doing his puppy-eyes. "Though I wonder how a sixteen year old boy can look like a six year old girl."

"You can be very mean, you knew that? And I'm almost seventeen."

"Already? Wow, time sure flies." She shook her head, glad that Link had, subconsciously, given up on his porridge. "And so does your breakfast."

"Beg pardon?" he then turned and saw the stupid bird fly away with the bowl he had so fought for. "Come back here, you stupid, imbecile…" and that's about when he fell in the water.

* * *

"Oh you whinny, just be glad the crews on shore and didn't see that." Tetra scolded while bandaging some of the idiot's wounds. "You were fighting one fish and two seagulls, and you somehow lost." She tightened the last of the bandages and patted him lightly on the shoulder; the place with most wounds.

"Muff…" he whined.

"Muff?" she instantly started laughing again.

"Well, it's nice to know that somebody's taking pleasure in my pain." He pouted.

"Link, you silly, silly boy, I just think you're fun to tease!" she chirped brightly, hugging him. "Now, let's get you some food. How come you're all red?"

"Gah…?"

"I'm sorry to say this, but that's probably the smartest thing you've ever said."

"He… gagah?"

"Link, hello?" she waved a hand in front of his face, slightly worried.

"Gah?" he repeated, not sounding any the smarter.

"Link? Wake up!" the pirate captain started shaking him. "You're half-asleep."

"You pretty."

"You stupid… and bad at complimenting."

"Hey!" Link pouted, crossed his arms, and glared at the captain/princess. "I'm doing my best."

"Really? It doesn't sound like that."

"Hey!"

Tetra just laughed, she had quite the time of her life. "Don't be mad, I'm just teasing you."

"I don't like being teased."

"Neither do I." she patted him on the head. "Why don't we get you some food?"

"Yay! Foooooooooooooooooood!" he jumped out off bed and out off the room… and slipped on some porridge that had been dropped on the deck during his fight with the seagull.

"You sweet, stupid klutz." Tetra laughed, seating herself beside Link. "Watch where you go."

"Watch where you sit." Link growled, then pulled the captain down so she laid next to him. "Or something like this might happen."

"You idiot." She mumbled right before she pecked him on the nose. "You get really odd when you haven't eaten."

"Sure do!" he replied with a grin.

**Hmm… don't know what to think of this… review, please.**


	8. Zelink 5

**You are going to absolutely love this. I own nothing.**

Zelda coughed, the sound making Link ache as much as a sword through his heart would have.

"Shh… relax. Here." He gave her, carefully, a cup filled with something warm and probably containing some honey, and helped her drink a little.

The ill queen of Hyrule curled into a ball around a pillow, tears leaking out of her eyes. She opened an eye, her vision blurry.

"What a mess…" she mumbled, hugging the pillow closer. "I'm sorry…" her eye closed again, making her look almost asleep.

"It's not your fault." Link said calming. "There was nothing you could do." He put his hand lightly on her brow, frowning slightly; her temperature hadn't diminished in the least.

"I'm still sorry…" she croaked, coughing slightly. "I'm sorry… that I'm keeping you here."

"You couldn't keep me out off here." He whispered, resisting the urge to kiss her brow, the last thing they needed was for him to be sick too.

"Hmm…" Zelda's face contorted in pain as her shoulder muscles tightened.

"…" Link sighed and retrieved a piece of cloth from a small bucket with water, and put it gently on her flaming brow. The windows were open to the comfortable summer breeze so that it might cool the room slightly and fill it with fresh air constantly. Had it been later in the year, this predicament could only have been taken up when the air reached an unacceptable gumminess and heat.

Link hummed a few of the queen's favourite song while he washed her face; these including 'Zelda's Lullaby', 'Song of Time', 'Prelude of Light', and 'Serenade of Water'.

"You silly little girl," Link murmured when he was certain that she was asleep. "Why didn't you tell me something was wrong?"

Zelda had literally worked herself ill. There had been so many problems with the economy, food shortage, filled hospitals, and much, much more that Zelda had had to work extra hard to fix it and also to gain the respect of her counsel, that her immune defence had made a drastic drop and had earned her an illness.

Still, she had kept working. Even her councillors could see that something was terribly wrong; her eyes had been unfocused, her skin had reached a scary shade of white, and she had looked so tired it was a miracle she could still gather the energy to pace.

All that had come to an end when Link heard from a servant about how terrible she looked and that her appetite had dropped.

"I would say she was about to drop dead! She looks like she already has, but just got up again and is now working to a second. Sometimes the queen ought to be just a tad selfish." The man had said.

When Link heard this, the first thing he did was wander to the conference room, kick the door open, locate Zelda, pick her up, and carry her back to her room. There, he scolded her and ordered her to stay in bed.

That was a week ago.

"You better get well soon." He whispered before he slipped out the door to order some food for himself.

"I'm trying…" Zelda breathed.

* * *

**One week later…**

"Deny." Was the one word that left Zelda's mouth. "We don't get enough out of the deal for it to be worth anything. See if you can negotiate some more with them."

"I'll do what I can." The little fat man answered, bowed, and left the room.

Zelda sank back into her pillows with a sigh, still just as pale as them. "Goddesses, I'm tired." She complained silently to Link.

"Me too." He muttered into his hand as he finished some paperwork. "I wonder why they let me do this."

"I ordered them to let you." She said with a shrug.

"Thought so… mind if I take a nap?" and with that said, he collapsed.

Zelda smiled weakly, glad that Link had reached the couch.

**And that, my dear readers, is one of the oddest one-shots I've ever written.**

**Please review.**


	9. Hooved Hatred 2

****

I wanted to do another hoofed-hatred one-shot, so here it is. I own… nothing really.

I stomped irritated, what right did she have? A _mare_ had just told me to 'bugger off' as she put it. "Mare." I started with a snort.

"Epona!" she interrupted rudely.

"Whatever! What right do you have to tell me what to do?"

"What right do you have to order me around?"

"I just asked you the same question."

"Yes, but mine was better phrased."

"…" that does not deserve an answer.

"Oh? Are you at a loss of words?" that, however, did deserve an answer. And that answer, was a well placed bite.

"Malon! Stop your crazy mare before Lord Ganondorf sees this!" the former farmhand yelled at the current farmhand.

"Yes, mister Ingo." the girl answered meekly.

I glared at her, daring her to continue.

"Hey! Leave her alone!" Epona snapped, not behaving nearly as violent as she usually did.

"What makes you think you have a say in the matter?" I asked, returning my fiery gaze to her flaming body.

And that's the point I discovered she was actually the finest mare ever bred on this farm. Especially at this hour of the day where her coat looked as though consisting of fire.

Another mare stops just a few paces behind us, looking nervously on. "'Pona…" she finally calls.

"What is it?" Epona asks calmly.

"I don't think it's such a good idea to be circling him…" Sacra, I recalled, muttered nervously as she shifted her weight from one side to another.

"I know what I'm doing." the slightly finer mare retorted. "I always do."

"You should listen to her. I bite, you know." I said with a smirk.

"So do I, we have so much in common." she sneered.

"Actually…" Sacra shifted a little bit. "You do."

"What?!" we both snapped.

"Well, you're both the finest horses ever bred by either Hylians or Gerudos. Not to mention that with your size difference, you could belong to the same breed, so… not to mention the same aggressiveness…"

"Shut up!" we both snapped.

"See what I mean?"

A death-glare sent her on her way.

"There's nothing to it." I snorted.

"Of course not!" she agreed.

"For some reason… I think she thinks we're pathetic."

"Remind me to kick her."

"… I just had a change of heart, I think she's actually right."

"And I think you're both crazy." the fiery mare snorted.

"Zalthorn, leave that mare alone!" my master yelled at me. "Get your rump over here instead!"

I growled slightly. He was even more annoying than the mare, and that said something.

"See you tomorrow." she said curtly.

"What makes you think I will return?!"

"We never did finish our fight."

"… I'm way more stubborn than you." I then said and started trotting away.

"That's nice, sadly we were discussing how to best describe the grass." she called after me.

"… I hate it when she's right…" I grumbled under my breath as my huge master swung onto my back. "I can't just leave this fight as open as it is, or I might as well have lost.

****

So? What do you think? Please review.


	10. Zelink 6

****

Hi! I'm so sorry I haven't updated anything in… forever! Goodness, my brain has had a shut-down these past weeks! First I had a cough, which isn't really a good excuse, then I got sick to my stomach, then I had test-exams (I don't know if you have a word, or even something like, for it), and before and during all of this, I have this great novel I hope to get published someday, so I won't tell you anything about it.

Okay, sorry about that… I do not own Zelda, and probably never will.

"Link, please tell me how we got into this position." Zelda buried her face in her arms, trying not to groan with frustration.

Link sat grinning across his queen's back. "Aw, don't worry, Zel!" he cooed. "I'll give you a backrub to make up for it!"

"Don't you…!" Zelda stopped short when the Hero sitting on her began massaging her shoulders. Link knew just how tense her majesty was, so he also knew that getting those muscles massaged was a heaven for the young queen; he could already see her ears droop in relaxation.

"Don't I what?" Link asked, breathing into Zelda's ear. "Dare actually giving you some time to just be the young woman you actually are? Believe me, it's hard not to notice."

Zelda looked down, blushing furiously. "Link…" she muttered, shifting uneasily underneath the young man. "That is not something you tell your queen…"

"I know…" his warm breath curled around her face, sending miniature tremors down the length of her body. "Nor am I supposed to do… this!" 'this' was licking Zelda's ear and bolting for the nearest gate. If he hadn't been laughing as hard as he was, he might have been terrified.

He had no reason to be though, as Zelda had just gotten into a sitting position with a hand pressed to her left ear, still wet with saliva as it was. She looked thoroughly… wondering? A small smile curled her lips, her eyes glistened with an unspoken question, and her frown was one of gentle bemusement rather than one of disapproval. "That…" she whispered for her own ears only. "Felt strangely nice…" the sweet smile turned into a smirk. "But he's still going to pay! Oh, yes he is!" with an evil cackle, the young queen set to making plans of revenge… entailing some torture of the more inappropriate form and a magic ball thrown after him… not to mention a tackle into the royal duck pond.

****

So… what did you think? Worth forgiving me for? (Puppy eyes.) I promise I'll update faster next time! Maybe even sometime this weekend! Just don't expect too much…

By the way… am I the only one that thinks the part with Link sitting atop a blushing Zelda would just make the cutest fan art? Too bad I can't draw… somebody has an account on a website for art and the ability to draw? Please tell me if you'd like to make a drawing of this. ^_^ It'd make my day!


	11. Tavi

****

Hi, I actually already have a one-shot bunch for these sort of stories, but this pairing has only been written by me, which I am slightly miffed about, so I'll introduce you to it as well.

I own nada!

Navi sighed as Tael, the fairy with wonderful black hair and purple eyes, walked into her small fairy-apartment without knocking.

"Tael, when I told you, you would always be welcome, I didn't mean you could just come in without knocking. I could have been taking a bath, you know." not that she quite minded him walking in on her half-naked, but she would _never_ admit this to any living person.

Tael looked up through wet bangs, his expression miserable. It couldn't have been the rain, Tael loved getting wet, and especially through rain… maybe it was his sister… "Navi…" he whispered, barely audibly over the rain.

"You're soaked, get out of that. I think I still have some nightclothes you can fit from the time you…" Navi stopped to ogle as Tael shrugged out of his coat, then pulled off his shirt. Did that boy have a six-pack or what? Stupid Navi had always thought he was… attractive… even with his shirt on. Now he was downright arousing!

Navi turned on the spot, more of a reflex than a conscious thought, and started towards her room to find the nightclothes Tael had used when he had stayed with her in the past.

Tael stopped and stared confused after his friend, she had seen him undress before… seventy years ago, he reminded himself, instantly becoming aware that they had both aged considerably since then… and he had started training, which he knew women thought was an attractive feature.

A smug look crossed Tael's face, he might yet be able to lift her off her feet… literally. He was certainly strong enough to carry her petite frame, even by fairy standards.

Navi returned, glad to see her friend hadn't finished getting out off his wet clothes, she definitely didn't need to stare at more of him. "I hope it still fits." Navi muttered, throwing the bundle of clothes at her friend. "I'll go make us some tea while you change." before he could say anything on that, Navi hurried to the kitchen.

When she returned, a mug in each hand, she found that Tael was sitting in the couch, looking dubiously at the shirt… lying innocently in his lap.

"Hey, Nav." the young fairy greeted with an apologetic smile. "I'm afraid I can't fit this shirt anymore." he held the t-shirt up, still smiling vaguely.

Navi sighed and placed the two mugs on the table. "Hand it over and I'll put it back in the closet and get a blanket for you. I'm afraid I don't have a bigger shirt, so you'll have to do with that."

"If you agree to get tucked under the blanket with me, I don't think I'd mind." Tael couldn't help but snigger as Navi fled the room blushing, though she had uttered her consent.

Soon she would regret this choice, as she had her head tucked neatly underneath her best friend's chin and sitting on his lap… it was such a pleasurable experience, the fairy found she couldn't see straight. Especially not since Tael had started stroking her wings.

"Stop!" she suddenly gasped, not quite sure why; it was so nice… "W-we shouldn't…" jerking away from him, Navi tried to utter a coherent excuse as to why they shouldn't do this. "What w…" Navi stopped, staring into the deep, abyssal depths of Tael's purple eyes… they were just so… gorgeous.

"Sweetheart, there's no good reason why not." Tael whispered, placing a soft kiss on the sweet fairy's lips. He was surprised at the enthusiasm with which she returned his caress.

________________

Tael smiled and tugged his sleeping girlfriend closer, unexplainably giddy with joy at feeling her soft hair fall unto his bare chest. His eyes closed, sleepily; she would be there when he woke up.

****

This is Tavi. Did you like it? I have some other stories with this pairing and would like to _read_ some for a change… I'm the only one writing this pairing… *Sniff*. I'll admit that this is not the best Tavi I've written... 'Navi's Sunset' is better, and that's the first romance I've ever written. ^_^'


	12. KomalixAryll

**So I'm finally back to writing this… I own nothing.**

He tried, really tried, not to roll his eyes. But it's hard when the person who is to receive the eye roll makes it very deserved.

Especially when she does so by _prancing _on the railing of a ship.

"Aryll… Please get down from there." Komali sighed and rubbed his brow. Bad enough that he was on a ship, but he also had to see his best friend's younger sister doing dangerous stunts and laughing like she did things like that every day.

Then again, it was Link's sister… Maybe it ran in the family? The young Rito prince had certainly heard of stranger things.

"Aryll… Please! Link will kill me if he finds out I let you do something like that!"

"Oh no! Big brother would never do something like that; he's too nice." A short pause in which Aryll turned and pranced in the other direction. "Although he might maim you!" she added ever so cheerfully. "That's why we don't tell him."

"Please, Aryll! For my peace of mind!" the young Rito was, actually, on his knees begging the young woman. "Please!"

"Oh, all right," Aryll laughed and jumped off the railing. "Just remember, never tell my brother and never fear." Aryll walked over to Komali, kissed him lightly on the cheek, winked, and walked off with a smug sashay to her walk.

Komali stood with his mouth wide open, staring blankly out over the sea. It took a huge wave hitting the ship and tripping him to call him out off his trance.

More so since he toppled just so into Aryll, that his head ended up in her lap.

**Short, stupid, and utterly boring to read and write. T.T I'm so sorry! Is there any chance at all any of you will come with some requests of a kind? A pairing, a theme, a title, a genre, an idea for a shot you think I'd write better than you? Anything?**

**T.T Please… Review…**

**Edit: Thanks to **_**Insane. certifiably**_ **for correcting the gender confusion in the beggining and for offering to draw chapter 11.**


	13. Zelink 7

****

About time I returned to writing this! Although it's not really a story per se… Disclaimer, whatever.

"Link!"

Link looked with big, innocent eyes at his very dismayed captain. "What's wrong, Captain?" he asked, his voice not betraying that he knew exactly what was wrong.

"Y-you did this?!" Tetra made a movement of her arm to indicate that 'this' was the room they were standing in. Or, more precisely, the decoration of the room… The _new_ decoration of the captain's cabin.

"Did what?" Link asked, looking about calmly from his position on the floor. "Oh, this! No, no! Not all of it, Gonzo cut the cardboard!"

Tetra looked about, she didn't quite know whether she should be furious or delirious. On one hand; Her crew had redecorated her cabin _without_ her permission! On the other hand… They had done a darn good job of it.

The walls were a deep, royal blue, with patterns in gold and red; Those patterns resembled the Triforce and the Hyrulian royal crest. The cardboard, which Link had mentioned earlier, were hanging from the ceiling by threads and was, again, in the shape of the Triforce…

On the far wall, the page from the legend of the Hero of Time hang, meaning it had been moved from its place over her bed, which hadn't been moved. Aside from the new closet, very little furniture had been moved, the only other was actually a new chair that somehow suited the ship much better than her old one had…

"Why did you do this?" Tetra finally asked, no hint of her emotion showing on her face or in her voice, so it was hard to say whether she was pleased or not.

"We thought you deserved to get a room that suited you better, would feel more homely. Actually the idea sprang from a prank I'd thought about pulling on you, I was going to paint the walls pink."

At that, Tetra outright laughed. "Yes, that would've been a good prank if you'd actually pulled it of. What changed your mind?"

"Well, I thought about how much you actually wanted to found New Hyrule, and how much energy you put in searching for it. And that when we found it, you are the last remaining of the royal family, so I thought your rooms ought to fit you and…" Link stopped talking and stared shyly down into his lap, a light blush covering his cheeks. "Do you like it?"

"Like it? Link, I love it." Tetra grinned openly at her friend, an unusual display of affection. "Although I hardly deserve it…" the pirate Captain trailed and looked about.

"I know you'd think like that, so we paid on it with your money." Link grinned at his friend's partly flabbergasted partly furious expression. "Okay, sorry! We didn't! We used the money I had gathered during my adventure." the Hero of the Winds smiled a careful smile. "I wanted to give you a gift, Tetra… It's your birthday."

There was no doubt this time that Tetra was flabbergasted now. How did Link know when her birthday was? She'd never told her crew and she didn't act any differently when it was her birthday! And did he just call her by name? He never did! "H-how did you…?"

"Know when your birthday was? Simple, I asked the King of Red Lions. He told me that Crown Princesses of Hyrule tended to have Birthday around summer solstice… Today. Last year and the year before that I spend trying to figure out which day it was." Link stood and walked over so he towered somewhat over his very good friend.

"Summer solstice is today?" Tetra gaped up at Link. "I… Link, why are you looking so smug?"

"No reason. You just look extremely attractive when you're flabbergasted and blushing." the young man leant down and placed his lips lightly on hers. "Happy birthday." he then whispered before he hurried past her and onto the deck.

Unbeknownst to him, Tetra smiled, ducked her head to cover her blush as best she could, and chuckled slightly. "Heh. Thank you, Link… You really didn't need to, though…" then she entered her room.

"How'd it go?"

"Yeah! Did she like it?"

Link chuckled at the pirates ganging up on him. "She loved it. I think we managed to make her really happy and rather surprised."

"That's good." mumbled Gonzo. "Since miss Tetra would never tell us when her birthday is, we couldn't really give her anything. Hey, did she tell ya when it was, boy?"

Link shook his head. "Nope, she wouldn't tell me." He knew his Captain liked having secrets and surprises she could jump on her crew at any moment, so she was given her birthday as one of them.

****

So did you like it? I'm a little unsure about the ending, though… I hope it's all right. I really wanted to add Tetra talking to herself, but I also wanted Link to talk to the crew, so…

Please review! ^_^


	14. Zelink 8

**I honestly ought to write Zelink… So I will! (Gets hit by a potato.) The person admitting to throwing that won't get any cookies.  
**

**Just kidding. I don't own anything Nintendo has ever made.  
**

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why is it called a weeping willow? It doesn't look all that sad to me, and it's not the noisiest tree I've ever sat underneath, so…" Link shrugged.

"Whoever named it probably thought it looked like it was crying." Zelda answered with a shrug of her own. "Besides, it is a most normal tree to buried beneath. I think there are two other trees that can be used for the same purpose."

"So there is a chance we're sitting on top of dead people?"

"Link, this is one of the royal gardens, no one gets buried here! And this particular tree isn't very old, probably just a little older than I am, actually."

"Hmm. Zelda, why are you weaving a crown of flowers when you have one of gold?"

"It's for my king."

"Oh?"

"Yes. Now, be quiet so I can concentrate."

"Mind if I rest my head in your lap while I am quiet?"

"Well enough, as long as you remember to be quiet."

Minutes passed by, in which Zelda sat, weaving the ornament of flowers, and Link watched from his vantage point in her lap. Then the hero fell asleep.

Zelda only became aware of this fact when Link's arm found their way around her waist and his face sought shelter from the daylight in her stomach. For a moment, the young woman was on the verge of protesting, then the instinct to shelter the young man told her differently.

Soon, Zelda found that it was actually quite enjoyable and started relaxing herself. She was dozing soon, never quite sleeping, but definitely not far from.

Putting the unfinished crown aside, the young woman started playing with the hair that lay in her lap. A soft smile played on her lips.

Matching the one on his.

**Hmm… Fluffy, very short an without ending, but definitely cute.  
**

**I'm a little wobbly about the ending, not quite sure what to think about it…  
**

**Anyway, please review. ^_^ And if you have any requests (any at _all_), then feel free to bombard me with them. It would make my day.**


	15. MidnaxLink

**So, I got a request. And now I'll see to it that it's done.  
**

**And done properly. (Narrow eyes.)  
**

**Anyway, this is Link/Midna. Not because I support the pairing, but because it was requested ever so nicely. Thank you!  
**

**Again, I do not own Legend of Zelda.  
**

Midna sighed gustily and leant against the wall of the cave. "So… We're stuck?" she asked the wolf lying next to her. "This sucks."

Link growled quietly in response. It did, indeed, suck quite badly… Whatever that meant. City-slang, how was a poor farm boy supposed to have an up-to-date vocabulary? Anyway, he did know that it meant that something was annoying.

Midna shot Link an annoyed glare. "I don't know what's worse, the fact that I can't talk with you, or the fact that you wouldn't talk much anyway." she grumbled and crossed her arms, settling herself a little better on the uncomfortable floor.

The canine yelped, followed by a short growl. He talked, not much, but he did. Just because Midna talked nearly constantly, didn't mean that he would.

He didn't like talking much, it was only a small fraction of communication anyway. Why spend a lot of time talking and stuttering through words, when a touch and facial expression could get the exact same meaning through? Ugh, it was such a nuisance when people was so obsessed with words they could only say what they wanted after two hours of talk.

A quick word or two, a small movement of the body, and a pull of the facial muscles… Bingo! Meaning across.

"Hey! What are you thinking, Fur face? Can you even think?" Midna asked, narrowing her gigantic, yellow eyes. "Or where you just staring into space? Oops, my bad! No space to stare into!"

Link growled again. Bad enough that she was constantly talking, she was TEASING him while constantly talking! Could it get any worse?

"Hey! Quit whining, dog breath! What are you so mad about anyway?" Midna asked sullenly, crossing her short arms over her chest.

Link snorted, then crossed his front paws and rested his head on them, ignoring the wound that was half the reason they were caught in cave to begin with. The other being the band of goblins that had, ever so neatly, placed a rock at the entrance.

Midna sighed after a long while of silence. "I hate caves." she grumbled. "I hate enclosed spaces. I hate being caught!" her voice trembled slightly as she said the last words.  
Link turned his head slightly, giving a small, encouraging whine in response. He was very curious.

"I can't stand this putrid smell! It feels like I'm in a cage or underground! I hate cages!" Midna hit the cave floor hard with one of her tiny fists. "It's better in the dungeons, because there I know there's an exit, or we might be preoccupied fighting some monsters or something. And the rooms are much larger! Here… there's no such thing…" the imp's small body trembled violently.

Link gave his tiny companion a sorrowful look, and shifted slightly. He then stretched his neck and gave her a tiny lick on the cheek.

Midna jumped slightly, and turned to face Link. For minutes, they just stared into each others' eyes.

Then, a slow smile spread across the imp's face and a bestial grin slid across Link's lips. They relaxed, this time curled up against each other.

**Well, that sucked. I hope you liked it nonetheless, omeragulesall. ^_^' I'm afraid I'm not going to do a Link/Ilia anyway, this one was hard enough.  
**

**Kindly review.**


	16. Tavi 2

**I'm not going to post Zelink just yet. I want to reintroduce you guys to Tavi once more. It's a cute couple, but I'm still the only one writing it.  
**

**I own nothing.  
**

Tael looked carefully around the doorframe and into the living room. He relaxed slightly when he saw that his best friend no longer destroyed anything she could toss. Then he realized it was because she had run out off ammunition, not anger.

"Tael!" she screamed, her voice pitching a little too high for comfort. Had it been just an octave higher, bats would have a hard time hearing it. "Where the hell are you hiding?!"

"I'm not hiding!" Tael yelled, jumping behind the closest armchair for safety. "Now I am! Please, don't hurt me!"

"Coward!" Navi spat, kicking the furniture aside and glared down at Tael, who was scrambling to get beneath the nearest table. "Where are you running off to?" she hissed, her wings stiffening in her fury. "SIT!"

Tael stiffened mid-scramble, not moving a muscle. What a horrible to be a coward… And having an emotional girlfriend. "Oh, it sucks to be me today!"

Navi picked Tael up by the collar of his shirt. "What do you mean your sister can't make it to the wedding?" she hissed, her sky-coloured eyes flashing electrically with rage.

If Tael hadn't been in mortal peril, he might have thought of how beautiful his fiancée looked when her hair bristled and her eyes flashed from soft to static. "Navi, sweetheart, she just went through a very complicated birth, there's no way she's going to be let out off the hospital in the next few weeks." the male tried to reason, amethyst eyes wide in fear. What a horrible time to become an uncle. "Besides, you wouldn't want Tatl to leave her little one, would you? The doctors are a little worried."

Navi bristled for some more time, then sighed and let go off her fiancé. "No." she mumbled, then took a look around the room and flinched. "I'm sorry about this." she mumbled sheepishly, her wings relaxing.

"It's okay." Tael said, breathing a sigh of relief. "I'm just glad you're no longer about to kill me."

Navi sighed and rubbed her brow. "Sorry about that, it's the wrong time of month. Would you mind helping me clean this mess?"

Tael grinned. "Not at all." he answered happily, and gave his fiancée a light peck on the lips. "I'll start on the kitchen, and you just come when you're done in here, right?"

**Aw… Fluffy! Tavi is so cute! ^_^ Honestly, would any of you guys please consider writing a Tavi shot? I would gladly beta it if you want me to. I'm just a little sad that all Tavi fics can be found in my 'My stories' section.  
**

**Anyway. ^_^' Kindly review, it would make my day.  
**

**Oh, and a Zelink will be up right after I've gotten some reviews for this chap.**


	17. Zelink 9

**I did promise you guys a Zelink, so I'll hurry up with it.  
**

**I own absolutely NADA! (EVIL LAUGHTER!)**

"Link, it's extremely hard taking you seriously." Zelda drawled, drawing circles on some official document or another. Why not? It's not like anyone who couldn't keep a straight face through a pink hippopotamus dancing ballet in a Sheikah suit would see it.

Zelda's lips twitched at the ridiculous thought, she'd be very surprised if anyone could actually find a Sheikah suit that was big enough. Sheikahs were, as a rule, very lithe of built.

"Oh? How come?" the green clad hero asked.

"Link, you're flirting." Zelda said matter-of-factly. "You're flirting with any woman that passes by. How, exactly, do you propose I am to take you seriously?"

"I don't know…" Link drawled leaning forward on the table until his nose was even with the princess'. "How about you start with taking a good, long look into my beautiful eyes?"

Zelda lifted her eyes to look into the sapphire blue eyes hovering just in front of her own amethyst eyes. After several minutes, Zelda returned to doodling on the official document. "Nope, still can't." she said, signing the document after all and fishing out another.

Link snorted. "C'mon, Zel! You're the one doing important paperwork in front of a tavern in Castle Town instead of in your office! How can you possibly say that I'm hard to take seriously?"

Zelda blinked rapidly, then turned her gaze toward Link's. "I need to get out off that office, Link." she whispered, allowing just a hint of pleading to enter her voice. "I need to see my people in their natural environment, not just when they come in for audiences in the throne room. But I also have to get this paperwork done! I can't just abandon my duty…" the princess let her voice trail off, a faint frown on her features, the slight blue tones in her eyes darkening to glorious violet.

Link blinked confused for a moment, his eyes going from the hand, that held the pen so tightly it threatened to break, to the pleading eyes. "Zelda…" he whispered when his eyes finally came to rest on the princess' gaze. Then he laughed, albeit a bit shakily, and leant back with closed eyes. "C'mon, Zel, there's nothing in the world you would be unable to take! You're made of sterner stuff than that! Besides, you're doodling on official documents! What's the council going to think?" he grinned, opening one eye.

Zelda grinned wryly in response. "You called my bluff! That's freaky!" she huffed, leaning back in her own chair.

Link flipped his hair, send a random passer-by woman a charming smile, flung his left arm over the back of the chair and crossed his legs. "Well, my dear…" he drawled. "You're really not all that hard to read. It can all be seen in those lovely eyes of yours and in the set off your sweet lips." he smirked charmingly and tilted his head slightly.

"Link?"

"Yes, my dear?"

"Quit flirting with me. You're hard enough to take seriously as it is." Zelda, once again, returned to the paperwork. "Why don't you flirt with someone who actually might return the favour?"

Link smirked, leant forward, placed two fingers under Zelda's chin, and tilted her head up. "Because you're so much more beautiful than anyone else. And because…" he leant even closer (pointedly ignoring the blank look he received), his breath dancing over the princess' sensitive skin. "Resisting your sweet temptation is so much harder."

Zelda merely cocked an eyebrow, not even reacting to the sensual teasing. She was very used to it by now. Link was handsome and he knew it, so of course he loved using it to tease people. Sure, he could be extremely serious at times, and wouldn't care at all for anything that happened to his face, but then there were times like this when he would tease women with the promise of a kiss, but wouldn't quite go there.

When Link had first teased Zelda like that, she had blushed to the tip of her ears and moved as far away from Link as she could possibly come. Then he had laughed at her, pulled her in for a friendly hug and patted her back. _"Don't worry, Zellie!" _ he had said ever so happily. _"I was just teasing you! And lo and behold! It worked!"  
_

Since then, she had trained herself in not responding to his teasing.

Sure enough, Link pulled back far enough to look her in the eyes, a slight frown of annoyance on his brow. "Honestly, Zel, it was a lot more fun when you reacted!" he grumbled, staying in place.

"Perhaps." Zelda said with a small shrug. "Would you mind? I'm trying to concentrate on my work." it was with a hint of amusement that Zelda noted, that the young man had shivered slightly when she had spoken. "I can't really get my work done with your face in the…" a puzzled look entered the princess' face, when she noticed how much darker Link's eyes seemed to have grown.

Then she pulled back with a snort. "Come on, Link. I have to get these documents signed and you probably have something to do."

Link blinked slowly, smiled and pulled back. "Sure, your Highness." he conceded with a nod and a grin. "Except I've got nothing better to do. Besides, your council did tell me to keep guard over you. I understand why, ever seen your soldiers?" Link snorted. "They suck."

Zelda gave the hero a deadpan look. "Indeed. Would you mind if I returned to my work?"

"No prob." Link answered with a grin, quite content to watch the princess quietly sign the documents. Many citizens of Hyrule noted the loving grin on the hero's face while he gazed contently at their young princess.

**Zelink is fluffy. ^_^ I tried making them a little different than I normally do, did it work?**


	18. Zelink 10

**For now and for all future chapters, I do not own anything to do with this fandom! Believe me, that's good.**

"Hey, Zel?" Link asked, from where he stretched on Zelda's bed, watching the princess out of the corner of one eye. She looked very annoyed. "Is the paperwork being a nuisance?"

"Not exactly..." the blonde growled, twitching slightly. "Why do you ask, oh great Hero?"

Link couldn't help the wide grin. "Because I'm worried about my most beloved princess!"

"I'm the only princess you've met."

"Have you already forgotten all my travels?"

"You'd like that, wouldn't you?" Zelda grumbled, glaring evilly at the paper without reading a single word. How in the world had that goddess blessed (the sad truth) gotten the right to lie on her bed?! "That way, you would get to brag about them once more."

Link smiled in an uncanny matter, although it was hard to say exactly what was wrong with said smile. "Of course, Sweetness." the Hero answered, nodding slightly as he rolled onto his stomach. "Besides, you look simply ravishing when something agitates you."

Zelda frowned in annoyance, finally putting the official document into the "to-do" pile and turned the frown on the hero. "Why are you lying on my bed?"

"Because..." Link mumbled, not moving an inch. "It's so much more comfortable than mine. And I can't help but feel like I'm getting to be even closer to your body, Sweetness."

"Why do you insist on calling me that?" the princess leant back in her chair, hiding her face in her hands. It hid her blush effectively.

"Because I'm saving your names for very special occasions. I don't want it to get less special to me." Link answered quietly, closing his eyes with a tenderly happy look on his face.

"Do I even want to know what these special occasions are?" Zelda asked, pulling her legs up, a movement which showed just how comfortable she felt around the young man.

"Perhaps not, Zelda, but perhaps you might." something in Link's voice had changed drastically when he had said the princess' name, it had gone softer, lighter, yet had somehow managed to grow a little hoarser, as if he was staring intently at something he desperately wanted but was contiuniously denied. And it was so close, too!

Zelda looked up swiftly, surprised at what she had heard in the young man's voice. And surprised at hearing her name. "What?" the princess asked, her voice jumping slightly.

Link shrugged, rolling onto his back again. "Nothing, Dear. Nothing at all."

Zelda scoffed and threw a randomly placed pillow (wondering what it was doing by her desk) at th bearer of the Triforce of Courage. "Jackass." she mumbled, returning to the formerly abandoned paperwork, willingly ignoring Link's quiet chuckling.

**Okay... Weird. O_o I hope you enjoyed nonetheless. ^^; Please review.**


	19. Zelink 11

**Hi, long time no see! You know, I noticed that I've gotten fewer reviews over the past few chapters, what's up with that? You people losing interest in Zelda or am I starting to get really bad at this?**

**Anyway, enough of my grumbling.**

"Zelda..." Link whined, following after the fourteen year old princess of Hyrule, who was crawling around in the hallways of Hyrule Castle in a Sheikah suit. "I don't think this is such a good idea..." Actually, the fifteen year old Hero of Time actually just wanted to get rid of the sight of his rather pretty best friend lying down wearing some that was roughly a millimetre or two from being immodest.

"Why not?" the princess asked, looking around a corner before whipping her head about to blink questioningly at Link even as she grinned hugely. "It's fun, it's exercise, and you get to see me in something skin-tight!"

The last had been meant as a joke, but Link's cheeks still heated to the burning point within a heartbeat. "What?!" he meeped, certain he'd been found out. Oh, he was going to get it when Impa heard of this! _"Remember this moment, Link!"_ he told himself, trying to see everything at once.

"Link?" Zelda questioned softly, stepping closer to the Hero. "It was a joke..." she whispered, still nearing the poor boy.

"O-oh!" the teen squeaked, jumping slightly. "I'm sorry! You know how I am with jokes, don't get them at all!" he laughed nervously, fidgeting violently. Why did Zelda have to have such pretty blue eyes and such beautiful golden hair? It was a helluva distraction!

"Link..." Zelda whispered softly, somehow managing to corner him. "Is something wrong, you seem rather flushed." she reached up and placed her hand lightly on his brow. Oh, she knew that what was making him feel hot wasn't a fever unless she could be counted as one.

"I-it's nothing! Weren't we heading somewhere?" Link asked, desperate to go anywhere but here and get the attention away from him.

"Perhaps..." Zelda muttered, still standing practically below Link's nose. She was looking into his deep eyes, seeing partly the young man who had travelled through time to save her kingdom, partly the even younger man who was insecure in life and was certain of very little. Such matters as love was an unknown concept. But she also saw all the nervousness both of those boys had always had when looking at her, whether as Sheik or Zelda. "Link, I won't harm you..." she whispered, letting her hand slide down to rest on his shoulder.

Link stiffened as Zelda silently rose to the tip of her toes and shyly planted a feather light kiss on the edge of his mouth, whispering something below her breath. It was a beautiful feeling...

"Come on, Link!" the princess said suddenly, turning to continue with their sneaking. "I still want to know what's for dinner!"

**I love the ending. ^_^ So unexpected. **

**I hope you enjoyed it. Please review and tell me what you lied/disliked and if you found any mistakes. Also, please take a look at the poll on my profile and remember to vote if you have an opinion.**


	20. Zelink 12

**Hey, sorry for not updating.**

**Right, um... This is probably going to be a short chapter...**

I trotted up the stairs, my newly acquired paws complaining about the cold, hard stones. Well, not that I wouldn't _love_ to indulge them, but I couldn't turn the stones to grass or sand.

And the imp on my back wouldn't let me stop. Apparently, there was someone we had to meet. Or I. That damn imp (had she even told me her name?) probably already knew this person.

I snarled slightly, not at all surprised by the animal expression, if this person didn't prove to be very important indeed, I'd rip his throat out!

Pushing the door open with my head (did I really expose my _hands_ to that? Goddesses, it was harsh!), and saw a cloaked figure at the other side of the room, standing high-lighted against a window.

The important person? Surely. I crouched, snarling, readying myself to do good on the threat I'd thought just a few moments earlier. I heard the imp giggle, but I didn't think any of it.

The person turned around with a soft gasp. A nice gasp... Don't ask how a gasp can be nice, but this was a very sweet gasp somehow. I liked it.

When the person turned around, I relaxed. A very nice smell came from the person (whom I now knew to be female), even if it brought a with a slight undertone of a lack of bathing. Strange thing was, that that had brought her natural fragrances out, which would probably have otherwise been drowned in soaps.

I walked closer to her, knowing I could trust her, somehow. "... Midna?" she asked hesitantly, looking at the imp on my back. I turned my head, looking at the imp to see how she'd react.

With a high-pitched giggle. "You remember my name? What an honour for me..." I turned my head back to the person, who only looked into my eyes shortly before looking back at Midna.

I looked at her longer.

I couldn't see much of her face, especially not since my vision wasn't as good as it used to be. But I could see her eyes... Blue. A fantastic, wonderful blue with a quiet air of royalty granted by a tint of violet, that gave me the impression of a regal mind and a free spirit filled with wisdom impossible for one so young... She was beautiful in a way that Ilia had never been.

Oh, Ilia had a cute kind of artless beauty. But this woman was a wonder. I couldn't see her proper, yet I knew all I needed to know from the strip of white skin and those miraculous blue eyes, that held contradictions. How could this woman be a prisoner, yet have such a proud, regal, and free spirit burning with a quiet, non-consuming fire? How could such a strong fire not eat anything in its wake and leave but black ashes in its wake?

I had no idea how I was going to figure out that puzzle, especially since I had been so horribly busy with my calculations that I had completely missed hearing her speak until she sat down in front of me, took a look, and saw the chain around my leg. "... You were imprisoned?" she whispered softly, apology in her eyes. "I am sorry..." she whispered once more, looking down.

No. No, she shouldn't be apologizing. I thought I'd miss being human when the people from Ordon wouldn't be able to recognize me. I thought I'd missed being human when I'd had to run around on all four, use my mouth as a weapon, and my head as a door opener. But that couldn't be true, because I longed to be human at that very moment so much it ached.

I wanted to be able to tell her she shouldn't apologize, that it wasn't her fault. That she would never have done such a thing. I longed to hold her in my embrace and let her know that there was nothing for me to forgive.

It was strange. Of course I'd wanted to wrap people (women) in my arms before, I was a teenage man in perfectly good health, but not like this. There was an amazingly small amount of physical desire in this, I just wanted her to be comfortable.

She steeled herself visibly, as a reaction to something the imp had said, then turned back to look at me. The apology gone from her eyes. "Listen carefully..." she told me, making sure she had my full attention. As if I could do anything but listen, she had a smooth voice, used to talking and commanding. "This was once the land where the power of the Gods was said to slumber. This was once the kingdom of Hyrule."

From there, she told me of how her kingdom had been usurped by a horrible being, who had threatened her whole people if she didn't surrender. Even as she told the tale, I could hear she was torn over the choice, and it had only gotten worse upon seeing the effects of her actions. Had she truly done the right thing when she turned everyone into spirits or would she have done them a greater favour by killing them?

She couldn't say. She didn't want to be able to.

During her tale, the woman had turned away from me to look out the window, probably seeing the empty buildings, where people would normally have gone about their duties. She turned once more to lock eyes with me. "The kingdom succumbed to twilight, but I remain its princess..." I raised my head suddenly as she lifted her hands to her hood. Partly because I had realized what she'd just said, partly (mainly) because I was eager to fully see the face of the princess I was sent to deliver a sword to and the face surrounding those beautiful eyes.

When the hood fell away, I saw a masterpiece. Thin eyebrows arching over those eyes, a slim nose at the middle, a sharp chin at the bottom, clearly defined cheekbones at the sides... And the Hylian ears! In Ordon I had been the only one with those elongated ears, and I'd long thought something was wrong with me, even though I knew that wasn't the case. But she had them, and I honestly couldn't believe that she would have such a fault.

"I am Zelda." she said, calm and poised. She looked with a strange, hidden determination, at all the world even as she introduced herself to only me. But there was something wistful about her indeed...

**Okay, so way much longer than I'd thought... But I really had no idea it would get this long!**

**Please send me a review telling me of what you liked/disliked? I need it for your sakes as well, you'll be reading my stories.**


	21. Zelink 13

**For some reason, I can't stop listening to this song! I should, by all means, hate it. But I don't. The song is "Beautiful" and is song by Nick Lachey. So, that song has inspired this fic. **

**Hope you enjoy. ^_^ **

Link had to admit it was strange. He would never have guessed it. Well, he should have considering there hadn't been even one mirror in the whole suite. Not that she needed one, but it was still strange.

Zelda never looked at mirrors, either. Whenever she did, a look of dismay would cross her face. Almost as if the reflection was an insult.

He never really noticed it, he was caught with other minor details.

She was beautiful in his eyes. If she had seen herself through his eyes, she would haver never looked at another mirror, they did her no justice.

Mirrors told only lies.

His eyes may not have seen the truth, but they told no lies. Unlike those hateful mirrors, who sought only to spite the princess.

She was beautiful, no matter how far away from him she drifted. No matter how empty she became thanks to those horrible mirrors. Why couldn't they give her her true reflection? She was beautiful, unforgettable.

Why couldn't she see her reflection through his eyes instead of drifting further away from him, slowly becoming empty, believing in the lie, wanting something when she had everything?

It was sad, it was heartbreaking. But it was beautiful, and he couldn't stop her because of it. Link couldn't reach out to Zelda, he could only tell her she was beautiful, but he couldn't find it in himself to help her any more... It was too much of a beautiful disaster. There was too much truth and beauty in her slow hollowing...

He was horrible. And she was beautiful.

Even when she was dying eternally internally, she was so beautiful as she believed in the mirrors' lies.

**... O_O Okay, kinda freaky... Well, huh? Hope you enjoyed it. This is so not what the song was all about, but I just kept on picking out words here and there**


	22. Zelink 14

**You people are so nice to me! ^_^ I really appreciate all the reviews I get! And there's one thing that always amazes me: They're all positive! =D I love you guys. And gals, of course. **

It had come as a great surprise. For both of them really. But what could he do? Zelda was just so darn _cute_!

Zelda had been stunned when Link had hugged and her told her she was just "the cutest wittle thing" he'd ever seen. Actually, he squealed it. Followed by yet another declaration of how cute she was.

That would have been right after Midna left for the Twilight world. Zelda had said something (as if she could remember it considering what followed), Link had grabbed her, burrowed his nose in her hair all the while crushing her against his chest, and had declared, loudly, "You're so _cute_!"

"Cute?" Zelda asked, her voice weak. She was definitely not used to being called cute. Beautiful? Almost on a daily basis. Elegant? Nearly as often. Wise? Duh, she had the Triforce of Wisdom. Cute? Not since she was eight! She had been called a "fairy-tale princess" once or twice that she had heard, and she had found that quite humorous and even a bit of a compliment.

But cute...

"Yeah!" Link said (squealed) enthusiastically, hugging Zelda even tighter and rubbing his face into her neck. "Adorable!"

He obviously thought it a compliment...

But really, Link had not expected the princess of Hyrule to be cute, either. He didn't really know what to expect. If it hadn't been for the circumstances being quite serious or sombre prior to the time before the broken mirror, he would have hugged her loads of time.

Like when they first met. He would have jumped at her and licked her quite viciously, because she was simply too cute when she looked serious. Or when she saved Midna's life, the distant, kind smile on her face was simply too endearing. Or when she'd asked for the last of his power to help defeat Ganondorf and bowed formally. That was just so cute! Link was still amazed he hadn't jumped at her then, because that really was adorable. Why? He had no idea! Perhaps because it was so utterly unfamiliar?

No matter, it was _cute_!

Even when Link had become Guard of Honour (not quite as pompous a title as it may otherwise have become, as even the guards held it in high regard) and was often sent of on dangerous missions by the queen (as Zelda had become), he couldn't help squealing like a little girl and hug the poor woman. She was still adorably cute when she was trying to act composed. Or even pulled of the performance perfectly.

Which, of course, meant that Link could not attend something as simple as court, which would otherwise have been one of his duties. It would not do for the Hero of Twilight and Guard of Honour to squeal over the queen. Much less hug (GLOMP!) her.

That had been a quite embarrassing episode. Zelda had been talking to an ambassador about some trading possibilities, and even about renting lands... When Link, in full formal armour, had suddenly jumped at Zelda from the side, locked his arms around her shoulders, and squealed (for some reason, that seemed to be the only tone of voice he could use around her) "CUTE!" in a voice made extra loud by the acoustic in the throne room.

Zelda had somehow managed to comment, quite dryly, that his armour did not smell quite nicely enough for them to be in such close proximity. Link had only squealed once more.

When Zelda confronted him about it, he looked torn between guilt at having embarrassed her and a want to repeat it. At least he was trying to hold himself back...

Zelda sighed and waved her hand. "Go ahead." she told him, and soon found herself being cuddled by a young man whining "Cute, cute, cute, cute!"... Was he chewing on her ear...?

"Link, that's disgusting..." as he wasn't drooling, it was more delicious than disgusting, but the point of the matter was that he shouldn't be doing it. "Will you please refrain from eating my ear?" Big mistake, saying that, Link thought it was adorable. He didn't let her go until both had stomach growling like a pack of wolves.

Actually, he hadn't let go off her even then, he'd carried her to the kitchen and asked (in a chirp) what was for dinner, completely ignoring the fact that he was cradling a gaping queen.

Zelda had felt the necessity to cut the pay of quite a lot of kitchen-hands and fire a few.

But, really, who could help the fact that she was simply too darn cute?

**What? I think TP Zelda is adorable! =D She is, really! **

**Please review! ^_^ Oh, and Link's Ocarina Babe hit review number 70! Congratulations and thank you very much! If you want a prize, just say so! Thanks again, everyone!**


	23. Tavi 3

**Boo!**

**Hey guys! PokeWarriZeldafan() requested a Spirit Tracks chap, but I can't comply with that wish yet, sorry. I haven't played the game. I haven't the game at all! **

**And Link's Ocarina Babe simply requested that I keep writing, so...**

**Update for you guys! ... And gals. Oh, right! This is an AU Tavi chap.**

"TAEL!" came a very enthusiastic, equally high-pitched and energetic yell. It was repeated as the word ping-ponged back and forth between the walls.

Then a young man, somewhere between eighteen and twenty-two, with purplish eyes and dark hair found a pair of pale arms wrapped around his shoulders, a pair of jeans-clad legs enfolding his waist, and a radiant face nuzzling into his neck.

If he hadn't been in public (in his office, even), Tael might have responded equally jubilantly. As it was, he was amazed his business suit allowed him to reach back to support the joyous Navi and a little confused as to what _Navi _of all people were doing in the city.

Before he could ask, however, Navi had jumped of and was dancing around him jauntily, chirping brightly all the while.

And then he somehow ended up on the couch in his apartment, down a coat and a pair of shoes. And Navi sitting on his lap, bouncing happily all the while talking about dogs. Apparently she had seen a furry dog called a "Schapendoes", which was apparently adorable and hug-sized.

Whatever that was supposed to mean...

Anyway, Tael was not comfortable (all right, his backside was). Partly because he had a person jumping in his lap, mainly because that person was a bright-eyed, radiant Navi, whose blue-blond hair (hairdressers had marvelled at it since her first visit to one when she was five) managed to look like a glow in the dying sunlight.

It made it rather hard to concentrate.

"Can I have one?" Navi suddenly blurted and went very still, her smile turning to puppy-eyes and a pout.

"A what? A dog? Sure, why not?" Tael asked, chuckling nervously. "You have both the time, space, and energy to have one. Especially the energy."

The smile returned tenfold, even if Tael only got to see it for a moment, as Navi instantly threw her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly. "Thank you so much! Hey, when are you coming to visit me?" the smaller (by a whole foot) woman changed subject with lightning speed as she jumped to her feet suddenly.

"Uh... How about this weekend?" the young man asked, blinking confusedly.

"Awesome! Hey, listen!" Navi threw her arm up, then went completely still, pointing at the ceiling.

For a long time, neither moved. Navi cocked her head and smiled gently. "It's noisy..." she whispered. "This town of your's..."

Smiling gently, Tael stood and placed his hands over Navi's ears. "Better?" he asked.

Navi grinned in response. "I have no idea what you just said!" she replied, then hugged Tael. "But thank you. Now go change."

"Why?" the young man asked, blinking in confusion.

"Because we're going to cuddle!" Navi said with a grin. "And I do not like your business clothes. Why do you even work so much in the city? You're rich! You could just move into the country like me and live out there for the rest of your life. You could even have a top-modern house build..." going quiet, the young woman stared blankly at Tael's chest for a while. "Goddesses, that'd be awesome! Can I move in with you?"

"I'd rather gather a slightly bigger fortune before doing any such a thing."

"Pish pash! We just get married and we'll have enough! Now go change so we can cuddle! And watch 'Avatar'! Seriously, how did you get the DVD before it was released? Oh right! You've got great connections! I'm amazed you can do things like the legally!"

Not only did Navi talk a lot. She had somehow managed to propose in an off-hand manner and sound completely honest at the same time. "For serious?" Tael still asked, gaping.

"Huh? The getting married part?" Navi asked, her "telepathic" abilities playing up. "Yeah, for serious. I do want to marry you, I do love you, and I most certainly wouldn't mind dragging you-"

"That's enough!" Tael blurted, flushing heavily. "I'd rather we didn't go there quite yet."

"But you have to." Navi said in all seriousness.

"I have?"

"Yeah, you have to change into something more comfortable so we can cuddle! Hey, how about we go skiing for our honeymoon?"

"Sure, Sweetie. Whatever you'd like. And then we'll be looking at dog breeders to find a Schapendoes for you when we get b-?!" Who could complain about being interrupted by a kiss from their fiancée?

"Thank you!" Navi squealed when she backed away, grinning broadly. "And immediately after you've changed and we've seen the movie we'll start looking at architects to help us design our new house!"

Tael shrugged, smiling like an idiot as he kissed Navi on the brow and walked dazedly into his bedroom to change.

Who could blame him?

**Tavi, how I love thee. ^_^ Schapendoes is a real breed of dog, my cousins have one, which is absolutely lovable and nice. I made them watch 'Avatar' because it's not out yet and would clarify just how good connections Tael actually has (and he did get it legally, don't ask me how).**

**The main difference between Tatl and Navi is that Navi just talks a lot, whereas Tatl is actively bossy.**

**How many wants a guy like Tael who is strong enough to carry you, is taller than you (not necessarily by a foot), is soft spoken and polite? Forgetting the connections and wealth, that is... I would, actually...**

**Uh... I've been talking a lot... I have a request, by the way. Please, write some Tavi. I am literally the only author of it at the moment despite many people saying they love it... One still owes me a shot, but I haven't heard anything from the side for a long white...**

**Please review and tell me of what you liked/disliked. It will be much appreciated.**


	24. TatlxMido's Fairy

**Believe it or not, I live! Review number eighty came from Super-Zelda-Fanatic, who wanted me to give Tatl a boyfriend.**

**I was blank. But then I got an idea.**

A part of me thought I should have seen it coming. Another part of me was too surprised to believe that the other part of me could ever have expected this outcome.

See, Tatl, my very best friend excepting Tael (but I'm in love with him, so does he really count?), had fallen for none other than my arch nemesis, Aldrich. Mido's fairy.

Okay, so maybe calling him my arch nemesis was overdoing it a bit, but I definitely didn't like the guy. Tael probably liked him less, though.

Aldrich flirted with me, tried bossing Tael around, and was now stealing his sister… His words, not mine.

It was unexpected, then, that he'd pretty much set on Tatl, who was even worse to him than I was. I just did everything to convince him that, no, I didn't find him attractive and I was very much in love with Tael.

Tatl once hit him with a human-sized frying pan.

Although I much enjoyed the sight, it had seemed bit violent.

Their "hook-up" had been crazy! It had looked like Tatl was throwing one of her normal violent tantrums. Somehow she had managed to get Aldrich riled up as well, which wasn't too unusual for the two.

In my ignorance I hadn't thought the fight to be anything special. They seemed unusually caught up in it, with Tatl growing steadily more red and Aldrich's voice growing steadily more like a growl.

Then they were making out.

I swear that's how it happened! One moment they were ready to rip each other's throat out, the next they're either trying to bite the other's tongue of or they're making out.

Either way, I fled… Taking refuge in Tael's room.

They still fight now, but there's never anything to it.

Never.

**… What have I created? It's horrible. I didn't like the ending, everything is from Navi's point of view, I created a crack-pairing with some definite potential and couldn't even live up to that potential!**

**Oh well, at least I managed to not give Mido's fairy a ridiculous name (I really wanted to call him Bob, but then I couldn't take myself seriously. No offence, Bob).**

**Please review and tell me what you liked/disliked.**

**Marduk this sucked…**


	25. Zelink 15

**Holy Marduk! This thing has like twenty-one thousand hits! O_O How the hell did that happen again? It's pretty darn close to four times as many as my second most popular. **

**I love you guys, even if I've been way too uninspired and busy (read: lazy) to show it proper.**

"It's nice," Link mumbled, looking up at the blue sky. "Just resting like this."

"Lucky you, gets to rest."

"Come on, Zel! You can relax too. Just lie down on the grass beside me, look at the happy white clouds and the free blue sky!" Link proceeded to make a grand gesture. Or rather, as grand as his position on the ground would allow.

Zelda smiled wryly, sparing a moment to look up from her studies for long enough to give him a somewhat half-hearted glare. "Sorry, no. I actually have to work."

"Work? Zellie, that's a book you're reading. Most people don't consider reading books work."

"Do you ever talk with our classmates? They hate books! Most certainly considers it a chore."

"I know that, but that doesn't apply to you," Link rolled over onto his stomach, then immediately turned his head to regard Zelda from his new position. She had nice legs… "You like studying."

"Well, yes," Zelda sighed. "But I also like to rest like you suggested, but I have actual work to do, and I have to study in-between, which makes it seem like a chore rather than a pleasure."

"Blue-blooded beggar," Link grumbled. "You know I could easily lend you money. Hell, when I tell my parents who it's for, they'll likely not let me rest until I've given you enough money to buy a mansion for!"

Zelda grimaced at the thought, then snorted. "Which is exactly why I don't want to borrow money. Bad enough they insisted on paying for my education!"

"Hmm…" Link rolled back over onto his back, unmindful of any grass-stains his actions might incur. "I could always hire you… How does it sound to be my personal maid?"

"Link!"

"No, you're right. I wouldn't ever be able to get anything done with the very real allure of you in that suit right beside me…"

"Link! Get your mind out of the gutter!" Zelda shuttered, attempting to hide her amused grin behind a grimace. "And don't ever put me in it again!"

"Triforce, Zel, do you know what you're asking of me?" Link asked, putting his hand over his heart in mock-hurt. "It's utterly impossible!" he continued upon seeing his friend's nod. "Impossible, I tell you!"

"Oh dear," Zelda chuckled. "I'm sorry to have requested something so very difficult of you. Can I possibly ever hope to atone for my transgression?"

"Well," Link sniffled, looking ever so mournfully into Zelda's blue, blue eyes. Nayru, he loved those eyes. Diamond pure and sky blue. Ah, well chosen Goddess to have been born under. "You could…" then he stopped theatrically and shook his head. "No. No, there's no way I could ever ask this of you."

"All right then," Zelda replied cheerily, turning back to her book again. "If you have nothing to ask, then I have nothing to grant."

"That's unfair!" Link replied with a pout. He began another sentence but was cut short by the school bell, which effectively vibrated any more thoughts from his mind. "Damn! Class! See you next break, bye!" he called, picking up his bag and pressing a chaste kiss to her cheek, Link scrambled to his feet and ran off swift as a deer leaving a stunned girl behind.

One stunned girl who was very happy she didn't have a class that particular period.

**So… AU, as you can probably tell. Hope you enjoyed it.**

**Oh, I really just have to say this: I'm getting a puppy! ^_^ She's absolutely adorable!**

**Please review and tell me what you liked/disliked. ^_^**


	26. Zelink 16

**This story has way too many views. O_o We're nearing thirty thousand. And a hundred reviews, too! Whoever hits one-hundred, gets a double request!**

**And Super-Zelda-Fanatic, remember what I said about foul play? You better watch it. (She hit both ninety and eighty.) =p**

**Anyway, enjoy!**

"You're dangerous," Link declared one day, flung across the couch in Zelda's office, earning himself a sharp glare from time to time.

"One wouldn't think so, looking at you," Zelda grumbled, tapping the table with her pen, thoroughly ruining the feather. "Why are you lounging like that, when you're supposed to be my bodyguard?"

"Ah!" Link exclaimed, stretching his arm to point straight up in the air. "You give me reason to prove my point! See, I'm lounging like this, because you are dangerous, more so than I am."

"Link, my battle skills amount to _formal_ training, I can duel very nicely, but in a real and dirty fight, I'd be minced meat in two seconds flat, unless I was fighting a fairy!"

Link let out a bark of laughter, grinning from ear to ear. "Not that kind of dangerous! Oh, Goddesses, no. I'd be surprised if anyone honestly expected you to be as capable with a sword as you are! No, your danger lies entirely in the fact that you, milady, is entirely too well loved by your people. If you gave them a sweet romantic story about falling in love with someone beneath your august self, you'd revive romance in the heart of every Hylian. And if you were to die, it would start a massacre like nothing before! Every country with even the slightest grudge against Hyrule would be overrun and slaughtered."

"Link! That's awful!"

"Exactly, and thus I can relax, because everyone knows that's what's going to happen." Link nodded wisely, then suddenly froze to thoughtfully tap his chin.

Zelda enjoyed the silence for about half a minute before getting worn down by the long looks Link was sending her way. "What?" she snapped, glaring at him.

"Have you thought about falling in love with someone beneath your august self?" he asked audaciously, as if it was an utterly innocuous query.

"I need a consort, don't I?" Zelda ground out, forcibly signing her name at the bottom of a sheet. "Sooner or later, I'm going to have to choose a reasonably agreeable man to fill that role."

"Am I agreeable?"

"Aggravating more like. Now, stop blinking at me like that! You look like a maid trying to seduce a dashing knight, and I do not much care for the comparison!"

"However do you manage to spit those high-end words out like that!" Link asked, rearing in surprise. "It does lend a certain venom, granted, but it's difficult to use them in a normal conversation, much less so when you're angry!"

"I find myself rather used to the words, having used the high language ever since I could talk proper. Now, why do you insist on bothering me if you persist I am not in any danger?"

"Because you look absolutely adorable when flustered!"

Zelda's forehead hit her desk. And did it again. And again. And again… And kept on doing so for about a minute or so, much to Link's amusement.

"Oh, sweetie, I forgot!" Link suddenly declared, clapping his hands together, rushing to continue before Zelda could object to the new nickname (she had already promised him forty-eight hours in jail if he ever called her 'sweet-cheeks' again). "The council told me to tell you that they really, really, _really_ urge you to choose a consort that has the publics favour. Like… Me!" He tried to sound like he just realized he was a good candidate, but rather failed.

Especially since Zelda had just turned a much paler face towards him, expression nothing less than aghast. "Link… Are you seriously trying to both woo and repulse me at the same time?"

"Yes! Because that way I can have all the powers and comforts of being a king-"

"Prince-consort."

"-whatever, all the while keeping less than holy company with other men without disappointing you too much!" He was grinning again.

"Link, you're not attracted to other men."

He gasped. "How do you know that for sure?" he whimpered, hiding behind a cushion.

"You punched a man in the face for indecent exposure in my presence without twitching a facial muscle, but whenever a lightly clad woman walks by, you blush like a schoolboy and get the most innocently embarrassed expression. And besides, even if you were, your argumentation is flawed since the main reason for me taking a consort is to produce an heir, so you chasing off after other men would rather defeat that purpose, and I would be forced to divorce you after five years without a single conception." Zelda lifted herself off the table, and glanced at Link. And frowned. "Get that stupid grin of your face! Triforce, I can't even mention indecency near you… One might think you grew up in a monastery!"

"Hmm…" Link kept on smiling. "Well, Zellie, from the way I see it, your argument is for a marriage to me… So you do want to marry me?"

"Not really, no…" Zelda hit the desk once more. "But I am forced to seriously consider it within the next two years if nothing better shows up, which is sadly unlikely."

"Hey, look at the bright side! I doubt you could find any noble who would take this kind of verbal abuse and honesty and still smile sincerely at you and tell you that, in spite of your tendency to frown, you look as beautiful as the rising sun on the dew."

Zelda blinked into the desk, slowly turning her head to stare at him. "You either have no sense of pride, is hopelessly smitten with me, is a mixture of both, or you're the best con-man in the world."

"Why, thank you! Although the desk doesn't really suit you and is making it slightly difficult to hear."

Zelda smiled and Link looked as happy as he never had before. "You are really charmingly earnest, you know? If you weren't so frustrating, it'd be easier to see."

"You look too cute when you're annoyed for me to stop bothering you."

**Whoop for stupidity. =p Please review and tell me what you liked/disliked. ^_^**


	27. Zelink 17

**Bumba lumbada… Or something to that effect. ^_^ My writing spree died… Trying to revive it. WITH AU!**

**Whoa… two and a half steps from thirty thousand hits. I seriously ought revise the first chapters and some of the suckier ones.**

"Link…" Zelda mumbled hesitantly, turning her head.

"Yes?" Link responded enthusiastically, a grin splitting his face.

"What are we doing on the lawn?"

"Cloud watching, oh pretty one. Look, look! A dragon!"

"Have you ever actually considered using my name?"

"Yeah, for about ten seconds. Then I started laughing and decided that it just wouldn't be right."

Zelda winced. "Is my name that funny?"

"Nope, it's a perfectly good one. Nice, to the point, down-to-earth but still very elegant. I love your name!" Link waved his arms enthusiastically, still grinning.

"Then… Why do you insist on never using it?"

"Because," Link cried, a bit too loudly for their proximity, pointing straight up at a cloud. "That cloud looks like a piggy!"

Zelda blinked incredulously at the boy beside her. "You honestly don't know why?"

"Of course I know why," Link responded, quietly for the first time that afternoon, tilting his head to look Zelda in the eye. "I just have no intention of telling you."

"But… Why not?"

"Because, Blondie, I get many different kinds of fun out the nicknames and I really love your name and thus plan on only using it for special occasions."

"Oh… Like when?"

"Dunno, we'll see." Silence draped its blanket across them after that. Until Link suddenly shot up and turned around, so his back was to Zelda. Before she could ask him what he was doing, he laid back down, carefully as his head met with Zelda's stomach.

"Link! Get off!" Zelda screamed indignantly.

"Not happening, soft one. You're the best pillow I ever had!"

Zelda immediately got up on her elbows to glare at her friend. "You calling me fat?" She knew very well he wasn't, but bantering was fun.

"No, I'm calling you soft," Link reached out semi-blindly to stroke her cheek. "You're soft all over… My soft Zelda."

Stumped indigo eyes stared into a cheery ridiculously blue. For a just a moment, the world changed and went askew… Then it fell right back into it's proper place as Link withdrew his hand and interlocked it with the other across his stomach, closing his eyes in satisfaction.

Zelda flopped back down, blinking dazedly at the clouds. "I think I understand your 'special occasions' now…"

"Of course you do, pretty one. Look, a unicorn!"

**Let's go for one hundred reviews! And fifty faves. Only eleven more! =D**

**Okay, so… Want me to revise earlier chapters or keep them up as a monument to how much I have improved? I'm all for revising.**

**You couldn't feel the AU very much, but I doubt that any Zelda would accept being used as a pillow. And… My mother regularly calls me 'my soft *insert nickname*' so that sort of played into this, because Zelda looks incredibly soft. ^_^ I love Zellie…**  
**Please review and tell me what you liked/disliked! ;)**


	28. Zelink 18

**I have rather neglected this, haven't I? Sorry about that.**

"Princess?" Link asked, looking around the royal office.

Zelda looked up from her paperwork. "I thought we were closer than that, Link."

"We are, but I just came back from a lesson in etiquette…" He smiled nervously, fingering the heavy chain mail peeking out beneath his long, green tunic. "Zelda."

"That's better." She grinned at him, putting down her writing-feather. "Now, to what do I owe this spontaneous visit?"

"Well… I was worried about how much you seem to be cooped up in this office. It just can't be healthy, you know."

"It probably isn't, but there came a backlog during my absence to save all of New-Hyrule. I have to take care of the paperwork."

"But… You were only gone for a month at most! And we've already been here two!"

"That's paperwork for you. Besides, what with all the chaos of the Spirit Tracks disappearing, then me disappearing, then the Tracks reappearing… All of that made for extra paperwork."

"Whoa… How much is there in a regular week?"

Zelda turned to one of the piles, running a finger over the pages, before finally taking of the top quarter. "About this much, but it varies a lot. During harvest there's generally twice as much, and only about half immediately after sowing. It's also a bit bigger during the taxes, but smaller in all the times in between the major events. But it's generally about this much in a week." She shrugged, still smiling.

Link's eyes had slowly widened as she spoke. "I'd go crazy with just that! And harvest is coming up soon! Have you even fully cleared the backlog yet?"

"No…" Zelda pursed her lips, flapping through the pages. "But I'm almost there!"

"You are amazing! But you need a break."

"Thank you, but I can't take one. Then I'd just fall further behind. As it is, I'm a bit worried about having the window open."

"But just look outside! It's nearly sunset. You ought to stop for the day. And then delegate some of this work. Have you ever heard of delegation?"

"Yes, I have. Father practiced it. Giving me a share of the work. Not too much, but… Enough that I got used to it."

"He gave it to you…?"

"Ah, yes. All this work needs a signature from one in the ruling family, my cousins couldn't sign it, if I had any siblings they could do some of it, and my children will some day be able to help me. All the work that I don't need to look at personally someone else does, and that pile is for matters I think needs to go through the council before anything is decided."

Link looked at the desk, mouth agape as if he just then realized how much it was. "You must be some sort of paperwork saint or something!"

"Why, thank you. But I honestly doubt it." Zelda looked down at the paper she had been reading when Link had interrupted her. She quickly signed her name and put it in the "done" pile. "Was there anything else, Link?"

"I haven't gotten you to take a break yet. You're not going to like it if you don't get some exercise. Get out and get moving."

"Sorry, can't. I'm busy. Id love to, if I could, but… Too much work." She smiled apologetically. "You go do that, though. I'll look out from time to time."

"Zelda, I'm not above kidnapping you from your office."

"If you do that, you'll be arrested, thrown off the guard and at the very least banned from castle grounds. Likely from the entire city. Now, shoo, go enjoy yourself and stop bugging me. I'm going to fall drastically behind if I don't get back to work soon."

"Well, if you're not going to join me outside, I'm going to stay here with you!" And with that said, Link stubbornly plopped down cross-legged on the floor.

Zelda just sighed and returned to her work with a small smile.

**ST-Zelda strikes me as a person who smiles a lot. She's also highly adorable.**

**I recently bought five hundred sheets of paper… The thickness of that pile was roughly what I imagined Zelda's top quarter of paperwork to be, although her sheets would likely have been thicker than mine, thus making it a much smaller number.**

**Please review and tell me what you liked/disliked. ^_^**


	29. SariaxMido

**Skyward Sword is looking good. I wish I would get my copy, already. =(**

There was something about her. Something that made the air seem purer, the sky clearer, the grass greener, and the sun brighter.

Something that made me happy in a way I had never before been, something that made me want to be more daring in the hope of catching her eye.

Something that made me feel so small and shy in comparison. So very dull.

Until she looked at me, focused on me. Listened to everything I said, her blue eyes dark in their intensity, and responded.

I'd do anything to get her attention, I tried my hardest to be the best I could be. More often than not, though, it didn't work or backfired.

It was all that outsider's fault, anyway. He kept stealing her away, kept distracting her, despoiled her.

No, he couldn't do that. It simply wasn't possible, she was too pure, too bright. But he tried, and he made her mad at me.

Why was he so fascinating, anyway? He wasn't one of them, no matter what she said! I hate to contradict her, but she's wrong in this matter, and always will be. We were much better off before him, and will be all the better for it when he's gone again.

I just hope she will get over him soon…

**Saria/Mido, in case you haven't figured it out yet (how could you not have? It's the name of the chapter). Although one-sided and vague enough to be pretty much any pairing with a blue-eyed female. For a while there, I thought it was Tavi!**

**Anyway, why isn't SS out yet? It looks bloody gorgeous! And like it more than implies Zelink. =( And like Zelda is a really, really interesting character. AND THE INSTRUMENT IS A BLOODY LYRE! I love lyres…**

**Oddly, enough, yes. It is a lyre. The preview-thing-a-magic called it a harp, but Googling "lyre" gave me pictures of instruments identical to the one we see Link playing. I might be mistaken, of course, and I'm open for correction and explanation.**

**Anyway, please review and tell me what you liked/disliked. ^_^**


	30. Zelink 19

**One-hundred reviews! Let's celebrate that! =D Although, Christy, if you're going to get review one-hundred at least be more thorough than that! I'd have loved it to be a special review, not a generic rooting for. =( **

**Anyway, there seems to be a general mood for Zelink, so…**

"Why are you singing that inane song?" Zelda asked quietly, resting her head on the fist of one arm leaning on the armrest of her work chair. In her other hand she held some important document or another, her legs were crossed and her bright blue eyes were half-closed in boredom, although one had opened slightly more as she quizzically raised her eyebrow to look at Link.

"_This is the song that doesn't end, Yes, it goes on and on my friend…_" Link sang, seated on the floor with his back to the couch, moving his hands to the beat of the song. "To get your attention, beautiful princess. _Some people started singing it not knowing what it was, But they'll continue singing it forever just because This is…_"

"Why did you think that such an annoying children's chant would be the best way to get my attention?"

"When did I say it was the best?" Link answered with a grin, stopping the song at last (after just five minutes, the song had become mind-numbingly repetitive). "I just thought it would be the one to illicit the funniest response! I was wrong… I'd sort of hoped you'd yell at me."

Zelda chuckled weakly, placing the paper on the desk. "You want me to be mad at you, our saviour and the Hero of Twilight?"

"Yes! You look beautiful when you're angry, your eyes flash and darken, your cheeks flush like the finest roses in your garden…" Link's eyes misted over as he spoke, so he didn't notice Zelda's increasingly incredulous look and flushed appearance. "It sends a thrill down my spine like nothing else, not quite scary but definitely not safe either!"

"You're insane! No wonder you actually willingly submitted yourself to saving the world!" Zelda shook her head, hoping to clear the blood from her cheeks. "You do know that, hero or not, I could have your head on the executioner's block at sunrise if I thought wished to?"

"That's part of the thrill," Link hummed, limply turning his head to look at her. "And also part of the reason why I most often keep from annoying you to greatly and merely opt to make you blush. Seeing your beautiful countenance brighten always makes my day so much better and brighter." He smiled stupidly at her, sighing with contended daydreams.

Zelda blinked at the Ordonian, mouth twisting with her discomfort. "I… have just lost any desire I may ever have had to understand how your mind works. It would obviously disgust, disquiet, and utterly disturb me."

"But it might make me very, very happy indeed!"

"I doubt it, I'd likely jump from one of the towers after the experience. And unless me lying as a bloody, broken puddle in the courtyard makes you very happy…" she trailed off, signing the paper she had been looking at earlier. "I doubt it," she finished.

Link frowned. "You're right, that'd make me very upset. I don't want to see you hurt, just livid. And if you're dead, that'd remove any chance thereof. I love you too much to let that happen."

Zelda sighed, lightly running her hand over her desk. "Why can't you be like any other love-struck young man and strive to make me laugh?"

"How do you know what love-struck young men are normally like?" Link's face was set in an uncharacteristically serious frown, his eyes dark with half-formed fury.

The princess settled back in her chair, watching the young man over her loosely gathered hands. "You are not my first suitor, and you will have had to be delusional to actually believe such, as you are unlikely to be my last."

Link growled, much like the wolf he had once been, glaring bloody murder at a point just over Zelda's shoulder. "I'm fairly certain I will be," he declared, shifting his gaze, although without changing its glare, to meet hers.

Zelda raised an eyebrow, appearing as collected and regal as ever before. Inside, she was rather frightened. "You could certainly scare of some of the more weak-hearted off, which I would appreciate, but I doubt you could honestly frighten anyone truly determined. And stop glaring at me!"

"Hmm…" Link looked away sullenly, pouting in his outrage. "I will have to find a way to avoid such a thing…" he mumbled.

With a sigh of disbelief and a tired hand run through hair, Zelda picked up yet another document. "I suppose you could always sing that inane song until they're too fed up with it to stay anywhere near you. And, seeing as you're my Guard of Honour, you're almost certain to attend court."

Link smiled a smile of malicious glee, humming a little piece of the song before, unexpectedly, getting to his feet and sauntering over to stand beside Zelda. When she looked warily up at him, he swooped down and planted a light kiss on her cheek. He pulled away only slightly so he could properly see her stunned blue eyes. "You oughtn't tempt me so, Princess," he breathed, not even noticing her blush for the focus he had on her eyes. "I might not be able to stay my hand." Then, with a touch so light neither could be certain there had actually been contact, his lips stroked hers for just half-a-second before he snapped upright and he started singing as he left the room, a blush heating his cheeks and a grin making his voice louder than it would otherwise have been.

And left behind in her study sat Zelda, eyes wide in astonishment. Slowly she lowered her head and smiled. What kind of fool was she, falling in love with the most infuriating man on the planet? "This is a song that doesn't end…" she began softly, than couldn't help but grin and groan at the same time.

That man had really grown on her!

**One: If there are any of the early chapters (fifteen and before) you are truly fond of, tell me now, because I am going to look at all of them and decide which ones I am going to delete and which I am just going to revise so they're not as much of eyesore.**

**Two: I freaking want Skyward Sword to be out already. =(**

**Three: Double-requests are now placed at every fifty chapters and every-tenth-review are no longer contained solely to this fandom (or this story), although it is restricted to those I have prior knowledge of.**

**Four: Please review and tell me what you liked/disliked. ^_^**

**Five: ltea, please get an account. I'm technically not allowed to answer reviews in the actual story. But I will say, very shortly, that the review you left is one of my new favourites and that you don't have to hit a every-tenth to make a request, just that such a request I will definitely write and that you're allowed a whole lot more specifics with one of those. So, in a way, you can say this was an answer to your very muted request. ;)**

**Six: Appreciate my use of the song that doesn't end! *Insert evil laugh***


	31. Zelink 20

**Hi, everybody!**

***Everybody* Hi, doctor Nick!**

**Holy bastard, why'd I write something so cheesy? O_o The stats on this is starting to scare me…**

Zelda slumped to the ground of the sparring arena, letting out a big breath, and allowing her wooden practice sword to fall against the wall with a dry _clank_.

"Tired, your Highness?" Link asked, no hint of mockery whatsoever in his voice.

Zelda grimaced. "How come you were so quick to learn this and I can barely last through half-a-lesson before I'm ready to drop? And don't call me Highness."

"Well, I was in better form when I started learning than you are, I haven't spent the last couple weeks as a ghost, and Alfonzo was my mentor." Link suggested, shrugging.

"Hmm…" Zelda hummed sulkily.

Link smiled encouragingly. "But, hey, you are improving! Plus, you're getting some exercise and fresh air! The soldiers are also gaining in respect for you, and they adored you to pieces to begin with." Zelda's lips twitched, and she blushed at the praise rather than the exercise. "Come, let's get some water. I'm parched!"

Zelda outright laughed then, reaching for the hand she knew he would offer before he'd even stuck it out. "Thank you, Link, you're too considerate."

He blinked innocently at her, grinning all the while. "Is there such a thing?"

Zelda stopped suddenly, staring at the almost ridiculously blue sky above. "I think there is, yes… But that would be an extreme, and neither of us quite fit the criteria."

"You're too philosophical. And there definitely is such a thing. Now, can we please get some water? I really am thirsty and you could faint if you don't get something to drink soon."

Zelda chuckled, punching Link in the arm. "All right, all right! Let's go hydrate."

**Very short, a bit dull, but I have a hard time caring as there is a good chance I might receive SS later today and my sister's coming over. So I hope you enjoyed the small post-ST view of Zelink. Bye!**


	32. Zelink 21

**Hey, guys. ^_^ I did get SS when I said I would… And so far I have three advices. One: beware of pushy Zelda. Two: leave Beedle alone for now, he has interesting stuff, but you can't reach him by destroying pottery. Three: don't play with my sister.**

**The first two makes sense to anyone and the last is just a good rule of thumb.**

**I won't be writing any SS based stories yet, seeing as how I'm sure some people won't have this until Christmas and some play as slowly, or slower, than I do (damn it, Sis!), although you can rest assured I will one day write SS.**

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because it's dangerous and you could get hurt!"

"I'm not asking you to throw me into a pack of monsters unprotected, I'm asking you to teach me how to use that overgrown butter knife of yours!"

"One, it's a sword. Two, I cracked a rib in my first lesson. Three, no!"

"Why are you being so stubborn about this? Why and how did you break a rib?"

"I didn't break it, just cracked. That is much less dangerous."

"You managed to evade both my questions."

"I got quite good at evading _after_ I broke my rib."

"I thought you said you only cracked it?"

"In the first lesson. In the third it actually broke."

"Well, you don't have to teach me how to fight 'dirty', regulated fencing would be fine."

"Wha- Zelda, I don't know regulated fencing! I know dirty, killing sword mastery!"

"Well, then teach me that!"

"No."

"Why not? You're teaching the guards? It could save my life!"

"I'm teaching the guards so they can save your life and you won't have to get hurt!"

"I'm not planning on throwing myself at monsters, for goodness' sake! I just want to be my own last line of defence in the worst case scenario."

"In the worst case scenario, we'll all die anyway. So, no!"

"Goddesses, what would it take to persuade you? Do you want me to kiss you?"

"…"

"Link, are you all right?"

"…"

"You're looking very flustered, what's the matter?"

"…"

"Triforce, he just fainted! Damn it, Link, why didn't you say you weren't feeling well? Hey, can someone help me get him inside?"

**Needless to say, Zelda got her will and Link got his kiss. And fainted again. XD**

**How did you like the conversation style? I've tried it with success in some of my other stories, but I'm not sure here… And I don't know which these are, for a while there I thought TP, but… Yeah, you decide. Tell me, though, I'd like to hear. ^_^**

**Please review and tell me what you liked/disliked.**


	33. Zelink 22

**I finished Skyward Sword! =D It was a good game.**

**By the way, that was a warning.**

"Zelda?" Link asked cautiously, turning to look at the blonde beside him.

"Hmm?" she answered, just staring into the blue sky beyond.

"How long are we going to stay up here?" He looked over the edge of the statue, cautiously onto the ground below. As a Skyloftian, he wasn't scared of heights, but he still felt it was a good idea to measure the distance.

The-girl-turned-Goddess-turned-girl (or maybe she had never been a girl?) laughed breezily, and laid back on the platform. "Until we miss the grass or you want to go flying, of course."

"You want to go flying?" He leant over her to get eye-contact, but she just closed her eyes.

"No, I was just trying to subtly tell you that you can go off on your own if you want to."

He frowned, puzzled and worried. "Do you want me to go away? Am I annoying you?"

Zelda's eyes sprang wide open with something akin to horror crossing her face. "Oh, Link, no! Goddess, I was just thinking how nice it was to finally spend some time with you after so long just a minute ago."

"But… You've been avoiding eye-contact for the hour," he pointed dramatically at the sun. "And you started to talk about me, and just me, going for a flight, which didn't exactly sound like you were encouraging me to stay!"

He was about to continue his rant, but stopped when Zelda suddenly brushed his hair out of his eyes with an oddly distant look on here face, as if she had never thought she'd ever actually get the chance. She repeated the process, softly running the tips of her fingers over his face and rarely, daringly, over his neck. "I was worried, Link," she admitted quietly, finally looking into his mesmerized eyes. "I worried that you might, somewhere deep inside, blame me for all of this or that you would want to return to Skyloft and live there or… I don't know what else, except that I knew I wouldn't be able to keep my hands off you once I touched you again."

For a long moment, he just stared at her. Moisture was slowly gathering in his eyes. "I could never be mad at you, Zelda, you know that. Just like you ought to know I- Wait, you're going to be touching my face forever from now on?"

Zelda froze, then started to giggle and quickly cascaded into laughter. "What kind of thing to worry about is that?"

"Well, if you're going to keep your hands on my face, how are you ever going to hug me?" he pointed out with a huff.

"Like this!" She lunged up suddenly, wrapping her arms around his shoulders and pulling him off-balance so he fell on top of her. She buried her hands in his hair and tightened her grip. "See?"

"No… Only stone. And your hair. It's very pretty." A short silence. "I'm on top of you."

"I noticed."

"It's a very compromising situation."

She giggled. "I know that."

"Oh… Okay."

They laid still for a few seconds.

"Can we at least flip positions? I'm sure my armour is really heavy."

"Thank you for mentioning that, breathing was getting difficult. Get off before you fall asleep."

**… Isn't my Link more dopey and comical than canon Link?**

**Please review and tell me what you liked/disliked. ^_^**

**P.S. (30-01-2012) Deleted the original chapter one, if you remember it as a good one, I'll DocX it to you.**


	34. Zelink 23

**I love my new kindle. =D Old news, but whatever, and it's not even new. I got my Mom's old. She didn't need it anymore.**

**But now I want cake… I should bake some.**

"How come that even though you saved the world, and what little is left of humanity, and I turned out to be the Goddess reborn we still have to do homework?"

Link just chuckled, jotting down a few more numbers (or letters) before shuffling his papers.

"And why are you doing yours on my bed?"

"'Cause it took me a long time to finally catch up to you, only to have you to take a nap in a giant amber relic, and when you finally woke up again, Ghirahim grabbed you and tried to resurrect Demise using your soul as fuel and I only just managed to save you in the eleventh hour," he listed off calmly, not looking up. "So I'd like to keep an eye on you as much as possible for, oh, the next lifetime or two? Sound fair to you? Besides, it smells nice in here."

Zelda blinked, befuddled, then scrounged up her nose with a snort. "Link, that's just a creepy thing to say."

"Why?" he asked with all the wide-eyed innocence she had no idea how he'd managed to retain.

She frowned and shifted uncomfortably, trying to think of a good reason. Because, honestly… "I don't know, it just is."

He flashed her a grin which had captured, and broken, many a heart. Unknowingly, of course, Link would probably never risk smiling again if he knew what kind of effect it had.

Which would really be too bad. "Well, then, if there's no reason, you should take it as a compliment!"

She raised an eyebrow.

"Don't do that. It makes you look like a villain. The most beautiful and deceptive villain ever, but still…"

She blinked. Once. Twice. Thrice. Three times quickly in a row. "Okay…" she whispered, very slowly, prolonging the word as much as she could. "Why are you sitting on my bed?"

"It's more comfy than the floor," he answered with a nonchalant shrug and brushed his hair out of his eyes.

"Your hair is getting pretty long. Have you considered tying it back rather than cutting it?"

"Hmm… No I hadn't. But I think I could pull it off without hurting my masculinity."

Zelda snorted. "You saved the world, remember? Your masculinity needs to be hurt a little to balance out the huge swelling your ego has suffered."

"I never knew my ego was a problem?"

"It didn't use to be," Zelda muttered darkly behind steepled fingers. "But that severe kick up the air has made it."

Link laughed, doubling over to keep from rolling off the bed. "Oh Goddess!" After a solid two minutes, he'd finally pulled himself together thoroughly enough to sit upright. "Zelda, I think I love you."

She sniffed disdainfully. "You better, hero boy, I am your goddess, after all!" She jumped to her feet suddenly and climbed onto the chair. "Worship me, for I am your creator almighty!"

He did fall of the bed at that.

"Are you trying to kill me?" he managed around a barrelful of laughter. "Best death ever!"

Zelda smiled cockily. "I'm sure there have been better."

"Get off the chair and come over here so I can give you a hug," he declared.

"No way, you're lying on the floor. You come over here."

"As you wish!" He jumped to his feet, athletically, and lifted of the chair with his arms around her waist, pulling her into a tight hug.

"Link!" she squeaked. "I can't breathe!"

"Neither could I! Now I tickle you!" He dumped her unceremoniously on the bed.

"Wait, what?" was all she had the time to say, before she curled into a laughing ball, trying, and failing, to get away from the tickling.

All in all, it was a good day on the surface world.

**I never understood why the saying someone (particularly a girl not wearing perfume) smells nice is a particularly creepy comment. Of course, a random stranger making a comment like that is creepy, but random strangers talking to you at all is creepy. The sense of smell is the sense with the deepest connection to the reptilian brain, so any reaction to scent is very pure and instinctual. And Zelda's crystal totally looked like a giant amber relic.**

**Apropos absolutely nothing, if you want a good laugh go to damnyouautocorrect . Com and under their "best of dyac" section. Even after 136 pages of iPhones making odd "corrections" I still think it's hilarious. My two personal favourites are on page 8 and 42. XD Sadly, iPhone seems to have a very dirty mind.**

**Anyway, please review and tell me what you liked/disliked.**


	35. Zelink 24

**I am making a birthday update! Just for me. =D**

"You seem sad," Zelda informed him, very carefully stroking the petals of a white rose. "Why is that?"

Link smiled, a soft smile that didn't reach his eyes despite how sincere it seemed. "I don't know, Highness. Why is that?"

Zelda froze, seamlessly, of course, so it seemed less violent. Then she glanced at him, from the corner of her eye. "Why do you suppose I know what ails you? I have never been you."

Link simply nodded, slowly.

"I may guess, however," she relented with a sigh. "Would it be your adventures that you miss? The travel and excitement?"

He chuckled quietly. "No, Highness, I have enough scars for one man."

She gave him a quizzical look, taking her hand from the flower.

"You are better for not knowing," he answered quietly, then chuckled when she frowned with worry. "Not so bad, Highness. Merely that you should not know."

She sighed, then turned to walk further into the maze that was the heart of the garden, quite literally as it was set in the shape of a heart. "You have impressed me, Hero."

"What with?"

"Your verbal abilities. You master the language of courtiers quite fluently."

"Speech is no great skill compared to so many others I have gained. Why should it impress you so?"

"Not your ability to speak. To be quite frank, you are from nowhere, and you ought speak as such. And, for quite a while, you did. You seem to have outgrown it."

"I learn quickly."

"So I have noticed."

For a moment they were still, then Zelda turned and stalked effectively into the maze. It was a simple maze, and anyone with half a tactical mind could get out in half an hour if they weren't trying.

Link followed her, waiting half a second to give her some space. Zelda loved the innermost part of the maze, being ringed with lilies of different kinds. It held a softer beauty, for that, than the rest of the rose-hedge maze.

Still, she must have walked faster than he had expected, as, by the time he caught up to her, she was already seated in the absolute centre of the maze, staring up at the sky. He sat down next to her, looking up with her.

"Whatever are we looking at the sky for?"

"There is a legend… that the people of Hyrule came from the sky."

"Is that the reason?"

"No, I just wished to sit with you for a while."

So they sat for a few hours.

**Let me apologize, it is very late here and I am ever so tired. Goodnight.**

**Please review and tell me what you liked/disliked. ^_^**


End file.
